Shadow
by cartoongal11
Summary: This is basically a story about my character who's been tortured and treated like she's nothing. When all hope seems lost, she's rescued by the X-Men and falls in love with a certian someone. However, what's to become of her and what'll happen? Review:
1. Shadow Powers Unleashed

**Shadow **

**Shadow Powers Unleashed**

**Chapter 1**

**Note: Okay, so this a story about a 15 year old girl (My own character of course). She's a mutant of course, but...she doesn't know it just yet. She's got powers that are based on her Gothic personality and basically she can control shadows and be one with the darkness. Her powers allow her to blend in and turn invisible. But more to the main point and the story here right? **

_Prologue_

This story takes place beyond New York. Close by but some place in the woods. I'd say maybe about 1/2 an hour or more from New York itself. But this is the story about one certain girl and her ability. Her name is Jennifer Paige Brown, but she prefers to be called Raven or Shadow. Jennifer was to girly for her but who can really blame her? Anyway, to describe Raven, she's got peach colored skin that's looking rather pale; long dark brown hair with some dried blood in her hair (I'll explain that later on); silver colored eyes; short black gloves that show her fingers; a torn up black dress with torn up sleeves; stripped socks that were knee high; a tall knee high combat black boots. Raven's a fifteen year old girl who's an only child to her parents Karen and Harry Brown; but her parent's don't treat her like a lovable and sweet child. Instead, her parents beat her, treat her like a slave, and try to kill her.

It began happening when she was seven years old. Her father began getting drunk after losing his job and her mother...well...she's not the nicest person to live with. Whenever her father got drunk, he'd beat up raven with a broken bottle of beer, or whatever kitchen utensil he could get a hold of. As for her mother, she made Raven do all of the house work while she went out and cheated on her dad behind his back. Raven never really liked her mother or how she treated her. If she did something wrong or disobeyed an order, then her mother would beat her with a whip (don't ask how she got one) or stab and cut her with a butcher knife.

_The Main Stuff _

Today, Raven still goes through and tries to make the best of what she goes through at home with her parents. She covers her scares and bruises and hides in the dark where she'll curl up and cry herself to sleep. Over the last eight years Raven has become scared and terrified when around others. She's never had any true friends because her mother doesn't like her being around other people. Her father just wants her out of the house and out of his sight. Everyday Raven would get up at three thirty in the morning to clean, vacuum, dust, and wipe down the house clean. If she did a good enough job, then she'd be lucky enough to get a few bits of food for breakfast. In the afternoon she'd go to school and then come home to a drunk father who'd beat her up before she'd run up into her room which was in the attic.

Dust was all over the place and her only light source was a small window. Her bed was just an old dusty mattress; cobwebs all over the place; an old dest with some books for her to read; and a bunch of old clothes for her to wear. She had no communication to the outside world because she was told to never touch anything that was electronic.

In the evening her dinner would include leftover scrapes of whatever her parents had for dinner and whatever she could find in the trash. In order to keep clean, Raven would bath in the lake or use the sprinklers. At night she would look up at the little window and pray. She'd pray for someone to come and save her or just take her away from this place. Sometimes even the world itself. Just to kill her.

**_The Xavier Institute_**

It was a quiet evening at the Xavier Institute and everyone was busy training in the Danger Room. The original stuff. Dodging giant claws, lasers shooting out, mechanical stuff, and electrical bars coming out at them. For Professor Xavier however, he was using Cerebro to locate any mutants. He concentrated really hard until he came across a certain mutant who was suffering. He could hear her cries in her mind and the pain that she was feeling at the moment. Soon the Professor stopped Cerebro and removed the helmet. there was a mutant in trouble and that she needed their help.

So after the X-Men were done trainning, Professor Xavier called them all into the living room. Once everyone was in the living room, in came the professor to tell them about their mission.

"X-Men we have a serious problem on our hands." Said Professor Xavier.

"What's the problem Professor?" Asked Scott.

"A young girl named Jennifer Brown or Raven as she prefers is in need of our assistance. She's a mutant who doesn't know of her mutant abilities yet and her parents treat her like a slave and try to kill her." Explained Professor Xavier.

"What!" Cried out Kurt.

"Her own parents try to kill her?! How can they do that to her?! She's their daughter!" Kurt cried out in anger.

"Whoa there Kurt! Let's just take it easy okay?" Said Evan.

"Yeah well I won't take it easy until that girl's safe and away from her so-called 'loving' parents." Kurt told him.

"I understand how you're feeling Kurt, and that's why I need you all to bring her here to the Institute at once. Her parents must not know so Jean I'll need you to handle her parents and make sure they don't remember anything about Raven." The Professor told them.

"I understand Professor." Said Jean.

"We all understand Professor." Said Scott.

"Good, now I want you all to leave at once. You can find Jennifer's home beyond the state somewhere in the woods. She's located somewhere inside." Said the Professor.

""How are we going to find her Professor?" Asked Kurt.

"You'll have to check the entirehouse if nessesary to find her. Although it's her parents that you need to look out for. Like I said before, they've tried to kill this girl and she must get out of that house." Said the Professor.

"Oh my gosh! We have to rescue her!" Kurt Cried out.

"Hold on now Kurt." Said Professor Xavier.

"Before you all leave there's something you should know about Jennifer. She's never made any friends nor has she ever used anything that's electronic. She can get scared very easily and she's in alot of pain from what her parents have done to her. Her body is covered in scars, cuts, and bruises so she might still be in pain if you touch her. She's rather thin due to the fact that she doesn't get fed much, and she hides in the dark. She'll be frightened so that's why you need to get her to trust her and calm her down. Do I make myself clear?" Explained Professor Xavier.

"Yes Professor." Said Everyone.

_Meanwhile_

Raven was in the attic holding onto her legs while rocking herself back and forth in the corner in the dark. She had made her mother very angry because she accidentally dropped the vase while dusting. As punishment, Karen tied Raven to the tree in the backyard, spread meat all around her, and then ran back into the house while the wolves came Raven's way. Raven had to remain still as the wolves circled around her and ate the meat that was left on the ground. Everything was going fine, until her mother quietly climbed up the tree Raven was tied too and then poured itching powder onto her body. Causing her to begin to scratch her body against the tree. When that wasn't enough, her mother poured ants onto her body. That got the wolves attention. Then when that wasn't enough, and the wolves had left, Karen came out and began to slap and whip Raven.

"No more please mommy."

"No more please mommy."

"No more please mommy."

"No more please mommy."

"No more please mommy."

"I'm sorry about the vase."

"I'll be good."

"I-I-I won't break the vase again." Raven said to herself while rocking herself back and forth.

Blood ran down her face that was then mixed in with a few tears. She was shaking and sweating in fear. Her mother could have broken every bone in her body if not for the fact that she wouldn't then be able to clean. Raven tried to forget about what had occurred and she just wanted to die. So much pain and horror that she went through and it would only keep coming and happening until she moved and left this place.

"God...please...help me. Send me an angel and put me to sleep. End my miseery and get me out of Hell." Raven said to herself as she looked up at the small window.

_On the X-Jet/The forest beyond New York_

The X-Men were in the X-Jet flying in the sky following the tracking device that would lead them to Raven. Wolverine and Beast were at the controls while the rest of the X-Men sat in the back. While flying to her house, Kurt was looking out the window and thinking about Raven. Although he didn't really know her, he felt really sorry for her. What her parents did to her and how nobody helped her. How could they do such a thing to someone like her?

"We're closing in on Jennifers house!" Cried out Beast

"Get ready for landing!" He cried out.

So everyone remainded in their seats until the X-Jet came to a complete stop. Once the X-Jet landed onto the ground, everyone got unbuckled and ran out of the X-Jet. When they got outside, they looked upon Raven's house which looked like any ordinary house on the outside, but that wasn't important. What was important was getting Raven out of there.

"We'll need to split up." Said Wolverine.

"Jean, you and Cyclopes will check inside; Spike, you and Shadowcat check in the basement; Rouge, you're with Beast; and Nightcrawler, you take the attic." Wolverine told them.

So with that said and done, the X-Men did what they were told and took off. Up in the attic, Nightcrawler poofed himself in and began his search for Raven. It was really dark in the attic with only just a minimum amount of light from the window for Kurt to see. Carefully, Kurt began to walk into the deepest nd darkest part of the attic. He kept his hands out to feel around for anything or if he bumped into anything. Just then, Kurt stopped walking when he heard a noise. A noise that sounded like someone...crying.

"_Who's crying? Where is it coming from?" _Kurt thought to himself as he did his best to follow the crying which was coming from deeper in the darkness.

"Um...h-hello?! Hello, i-is anybody here?!" He cried out.

Suddenly, the crying stopped. Kurt looked around and kept quiet so that he could hear the crying. Nothing. Nothing but absolute silence.

"Hello?! If anybody is here please...I-I'm trying to find someone named Raven Brown!" He cried out.

Raven heard Kurt, but she didn't say anything. She was still upset and frightened from what happened before and she thought that Kurt was sent in by her mother to come and torture her or worse. However, Raven didn't hear the attic door open up, so how did this boy get into the attic?

"I-is Raven here?! R-raven are you up here?!" Kurt asked.

"If you are then please hear me out! My name is Kurt Wagner, and I've come to take you away from here! Me and my friends are here to help you! We want to take you back home with us! Some place where your parents won't find you or ever hurt you again!" He cried out.

"_Could he be telling the truth? Has he really come to save me from this place and my parents?" _Raven thought to herself while rubbing away the tears in her eyes and trying to relax a bit.

"I only want to help you! I don't mean you any harm! Although, I should let you know that I'm a mutant and my friends are mutants to! We're called the X-Men and the Professor found you because you're a mutant to Raven!" Kurt cried out.

_W-what did he just say? D-did he say something about...mutants? He's a mutant? His friends are mutants? I'm a mutant? H-how is that possible?" _Raven thought to herself.

"Please Raven! I just want to help you!" Kurt cried out.

"_H-he sounds like he really wants to help me? B-but how do I know if I can trust him? What if this is all just a trick? Yet, he sounds so sweet, and maybe he's nice? Should I go and find him? Show myself and go with him to this safe place? He could be telling the truth after all. Maybe...well just maybe...I-I should trust him." _Raven thought to herself.

Thinking it through, Raven began to crawl away from the cornor and into the darkness. Kurt on the other hand walked out of the darkness and into the light again. That was when Kurt took a good look at what was in the attic. Tons of boxes and trunks that were all covered in dust and cobwebs, but then Kurt noticed an old mattress, some clothing, books, and other stuff.

_"Oh my gosh. T-this must be her room_." Kurt thought to himself as he walked over to the mattress. He pressed his hands down onto it and dust came out from it. Kurt coughed a bit and cleared away the dust from his face and around him.

"I-I see you've found my bedroom." Said a voice that startled Kurt.

He quickly turned around and saw someone crawling and then getting onto their feet from the darkness. Kurt took a good look at this person and noticed that it was a girl wearing black shorts with blood stains on it; combate boots that were black and torn up a bit; and a torn up black tank top with tears and blood all over it. You could even see her skin and the cut marks all over her body. He skin looked pale white and her hair was messed up a bit. She looked up at Kurt revealing a scared and innocent looking face with blood all around her silver eyes. It was all this that made Kurt realize that this girl had to be Raven.

"Raven?" He said.

"Y-y-yes." She responded back to Kurt.

Then Raven got a good look at Kurt realizing that he was all blue; had dark blue hair; three fingers and two toes; a demon-like tail; and he wore some sort of funny looking uniform. Raven was a bit scared and took a step back.

"Please...don't be afraid. I know I may look scary, but really I'm not." Kurt told her.

For some reason, Raven took a few steps forward towards Kurt. She looked very carefully at him, and then she brought out her hand and touched Kurts face. His skin was so soft and a bit hairy. The feeling on Raven's hand made her feel...happy...a bit. She's never felt something this soft before in her life. Kurt felt so much like a teddy bear that a child would hold and love forever. For the first time, Raven didn't feel scared.

"Your skin...you feel so...soft." She told Kurt which made him blush a bit.

"Well uh...that's just how I am." He told her blushing a bit.

"C-can you really take me away from this place? Take me some place safe?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I-I mean...yes I can. Well...after we find my friends and let them know I've found you." He told her.

"Oh...well how long will that take?" Raven asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"N-not to long. D-don't worry though, you'll be out of here in no time. Then you'll never have to see your parents again." Kurt told her trying to lift her spirits up a bit.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that was made. Kurt and Raven turned around and saw some bright light coming from the attic door. Raven became frightened. She knew what was with the light coming from downstairs.

"Oh no. M-my parents must be up. They'll probably...actually, **they will** come up here. They'll think I caused the noise and then it's another beating for me." She told Kurt and then she began to cry.

"Oh no, no don't cry. Here take my hand and hold on tight." Kurt told her and held out his hand.

"W-what? H-how's that going to help?" Raven asked him while rubbing away the tears in her eyes.

"Just trust me I'll get us both out of here." He told her.

Looking at Kurts hand and then hearing the sound of footsteps coming to the attic door, Raven grabbed Kurts hand and also wrapped her arm around him. Kurt held onto Raven and then teleported the two of them out of the attic. Then just like that, Kurt and Raven appeared outside in the woods out of of puff of smoke. Raven coughed a bit and turned to Kurt.

"How do you deal with doing this sort of thing?" She asked him.

"You get use to it after a while." He told her.

"Now come on, the X-Jet isn't to far from here!" Kurt told her and then the two of them began to run off.

They ran through the woods, past many trees, rocks, logs, and bushes to the X-Jet. The two of them ran as fast as they could towards the X-Jet, but they soon stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a noise coming from near-by bushes. Raven held onto Kurt and he held her close to him as he looked around the bushes that were on their left. Raven was really scared because she didn't know what to expect to come out of the bushes. She barried her face into Kurt's shoulder and Kurt just held her close to him and brushed her hair.

"It's okay, just stay with me. I'll protect you Raven." He told her.

Raven then looked up at Kurt's face.

"A-a-always?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Always." He responded with a smile on his face.

Then the noise from the bushes got louder and they began to move and shake causing some of the leaves to fall of from all of the fast shaking. Then a bright light appeared out of nowhere and towards Kurt and Raven. That was when Raven and Kurt heard people talking as they came their way. It sounded like only two people, a man and a woman coming. At an instead Raven knew that it was her parents.

"Oh no. My parents are coming." She told Kurt.

"Oh boy this won't be good unless we hurry." He told he but right as he grabbed her arm and began to run, Raven stopped him.

"Wait a minute Kurt." She said.

"Raven we've got to get out of here before your parents get a hold of you again." He told her.

"You say that I'm a mutant and that I've got powers huh?" She asked him.

"Um...yes, but now's not the time to be asking questions." He told her.

"Just hold on please. I-I want to try something." She told him and took a few steps forward.

Closing her eyes and spreading her arms to the side, Raven decided to try to use her powers. Not knowing what kind of powers she had, she decided to go for it anyway. Suddenly, the darkness from around them was being brought into Raven's hands and becoming two balls of dark power. She began to cringe a bit, but that wasn't going to stop her. She wasn't going to let some pain stop her. She'd felt and had gone through pain everyday iof her life, and this wouldn't stop her. She then got down on one knee and pulled up more of the darkness into her hands.

Then, the darkness came to a stop and two great big balls of darkness were in her hands. Raven stood up and Kurt just looked at her in shock and amazement.

"Wow." Was all that he could say to that.

Dark energy was running through Raven's body as she took a step backwards, and then raised both of her arms up into the sky while leaning backwards. Unleashing a massive amount of darkness into the sky, and then, it began to move and wiggle a bit. It was a if the darkness were alive and in Raven's control. It then moved down and faced Raven. Kurt although a bit startled, was about to attck the darkness when Raven turned her head to look back at Kurt.

"Don't hurt it Kurt! The darkness is in my control. I am it's master, and I'm about to conseal my parents in a dark cloud while we escape. Trust me, please." She told him.

Although Kurt didn't like what Raven was doing or what was happening right now, he trusted her and just stepped aside for Raven to do whatever she had to do.

Raven moved her head to face forward, and closed her eyes as she let the darkness come into her body. She moved her arms to the side and then began to levitate from the ground. The darkness began to cover her entire body as the sound of her parents got closer.

"Where is that worthless bitch?!" Asked Harry.

"Wait listen. I think I heard something come on! She won't get away from us that easily!" Karen told him.

As Raven's parents drew closer, Raven was soon covered in complete darkness. When she opened her eys, they were completely white. Her long hair flew as she levitated and the brought out one of her arms to face where her parents were coming. When Raven's parents came rushing through the bushes, they looked up and saw a dark figure of a young girl with white eyes who looked angry at them. They were to busy looking at Raven that they didn't even notice Kurt there.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Cried out Harry.

"Move it you thing or we'll make you!" He told Raven unaware that it was her.

Raven was silent and she didn't move. Kurt stayed where he was and Raven's parents were getting annoyed.

"I said move it!" Harry cried out.

"Oh forget it let's just kill it and find Jennifer!" Said karen who pulled out a bloody butcher's knife.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cried out Kurt who was oabout to save Raven when she unleashed a small dark ball of darkness in front of her parents.

Then everyone was silent. Kurt stopped right behind Raven while her parents looked curiously at the tiny dark ball of darkness.

"What's this suppose to do? Scare us or something?" Asked harry who began to laugh as did karen.

"T-t-that thing i-i-is so p-p-pethetic!" She cried out while laughing uncontrolibly and dropped the butcher knife to the ground.

While the two of them were laughing,the darkness began to leave raven's body and she slowly began to fall onto the ground. As Kurt saw what was happening, he grabbed raven and held her bridal style as she passed out. When her parents noticed that it was her, they quickly stopped laughing and looked at her and Kurt in anger.

"Oh lookie what we've found Harry. A worthless piece of scrap, and her little blue mutant monkey friend." Said Karen to Harry.

"Let's kill them." He told Karen.

"You've just read my mind." She told him as she picked up the butcher's knife and both her and Harry got ready to walk over and kill both Raven and Kurt.

However, before they could do anything, the dark ball began to expand and move as if it were going to explode. Karen and Harry stopped what they were doing and looked at the dark ball giving Kurt and chance to teleport with Raven in his arms. Right before he did, he watched as the dark ball expanded and grew wide as it soon got so bi that he got a hold of Karen and Harry. The two of them tried to run away, but these dark arms shot out and grabbed a hold of them. As they tried to wiggle free, Kurt didn't know whether to help or run. Just then, Kurt was startled by someone's touch on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Wolverine and the others.

"Nightcrawler come on we've got to get out of...what is that thing?!" Asked Scott who just noticed the dark ball as did the others.

"Long story, but Raven created it from the dark shadows and made that thing to stop her parents." Kurt told him.

"Like should we help them or something?" Kitty asked.

"Um...well...I don't think its going to hurt them." Said Kurt.

The dark ball wasn't going to hurt Raven's parents, it was just keeping them on hold and scaring them.

"Um...like maybe we should go now." Said Kitty.

"Yeah...good idea." Said Kurt and with that they all ran off.

_Later that same evening_

After being passed out for who knows how long, Raven finally began to slowly wake up. At first everything was blurry, but soon everything was becoming clear and she could see where she was. Raven found herself to be in a room that almost looked like a hospital room. She found herself to be in a a cozy bed under warm blankets and laying on a comfy pillow. Raven began to look around some more until the lights went on. Just like that the lights went on and Raven had to cover her eyes. Once her eyes got used to the light, Raven noticed a man in a wheelchair in the doorway along with a women with long white hair next to him.

"Hello Jennifer, I hope you are comfortable and I trust that you're doing well?" Asked the man in the wheelchair.

"Um...y-y-yes sir." Said Iaven who was a bit startled and scared.

"It's quiet alright to be feeling scared Jennifer. After what your parents put you through you're scared." He told her.

"H-how do you know about me? W-w-who are you?" Raven asked him.

"I am Professor Charlies Xavier and this young women is Orona." Said the Professor to Raven.

"Hello Raven." Said Orona with a smile on her face.

Raven gave Orona a quick wave before turning her attention back on the Professor.

"S-s-so um Professor, w-w-what is this place, a-and what happened to Krt?" Raven asked him sounding startled and scared after realizing that Kurt wasn't with her.

"It's quiet alright Jennifer, Kurt is alright. Where you are is at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children." Professor Xavier told her.

"Gifted Children?" Asked Raven in curiousity.

"That's correct Jennifer, Kurt told me what happened and what you displayed back their." Professor Xavier told her.

"Y-y-you mean how I-I took a hold of the dark shadows in my surroundings and used it as my own?" Raven asked him.

"Correct." Professor Xavier told her.

"You're what some my call a 'Shadow Demon' who can take control of darkness and shadows. Even the shadows of other people. You can create many different things out of the darkness and use them as your own. You have a special gift Jennifer and I would like it if you were to stay here so that you may learn to control your powers." He explained to her.

"So wait a minute, t-this place...mutants live and train here so that they can have better control of their powers?" She asked him.

"Correct, this is a place for gifted mutants like you Jennifer." He told her.

"D-does Kurt live here?" She asked him.

"Yes he does along with many other students who you'll meet. Would you like to see him Jennifer? He's been waiting anxiously outside for you to wake up." The Professor told Raven.

"Y-y-es please Professor." She told him nodding anxiously and smiling.

"Orona, could you please get Kurt?" The Professor asked orona.

"Of course Professor." She told him and then left the room to get Kurt.

**Well that's it for now**

**Until the next chapter where things will heat up and get very interesting**

**Review please and thank you :)**


	2. A New Day

**Shadow**

**A New Day**

**Chapter 2**

Note: And now back to where we left off. Enjoy everyone and please don't be afraid to review and be honest with me please Thank you! :) :)

Okay so Storm (or Orona) had left the hospital/emergency room to get Kurt for Raven (or Jennifer). While she did that, Raven had a few more questions to ask the Professor.

"Um...Professor, there are still so many things that I don't understand. So much that I want to know and so much that I don't understand. L-Like, how did you know about me?" Raven asked the Professor.

**"**_Well now, I think you can figure that out Jennifer." _Said the Professor but it was through his mind.

Raven looked at him in shock.

"H-h-how d-did you? W-w-what the...uh what?" Said Raven still in shock.

"You see Jennifer, we all have a gift including you and I." Said the Professor.

"Well...t-that is kind of impressive Professor." Said Raven scratching her head.

Just then, Storm entered the room with Kurt by her side. When Raven saw Kurt her heart began to beat like savage drums at a fast pace. She just wanted to go crazy and just run over and hug him, but alas something inside of her head told her to stay where she was until her came to her.

"Thank you Orona now could you please give the three of us some time to discuss somethings please?" The Professor asked her.

"Of course Professor, and should I go and let the other students know that Jennifer's awake?" Said Storm.

"Certainly." Responded the Professor.

With that, Storm left the room leaving the Professor, Kurt, and Raven all alone. Kurt walked over to Raven's bed side and showed Raven a smile.

"Hey Raven, how are you doing?" Kurt asked her.

"Um...okay? I-I don't really know Kurt." She told him shaking her head.

"Listen I think you should know that after you passed out; your dark shadow ball grabbed a hold of your parents and scared them half to death. Me and the others just took off and came back here with you still passed out in my arms." Kurt told her.

"Oh Kurt, I-I don't know what happened. I mean one minute I'm scared way beyond normal, but then I start to feel brave and stronger when I was around you and the dark shadows. it was like...like...like I was a whole new person. H-how is that even possible?" She told him.

"I think I might be able to answer that Jennifer." Started the Professor.

"You see when a person develops this certain gift, they begin to experience new feelings and powers that they didn't know they had. Therefore Jennifer, what you just experienced back in the woods was your inner strength and powers within you." The Professor told her.

"Um P-p-professor, um...K-kurt said that he'd take me to a safe place. A place where my parents can't get me. I-is this it?" Said Raven.

"Of course Jennifer, and I won't allow you to go back home. You're free to stay here if you'd like." He told her.

"R-r-really? I-I can stay here?" She asked sounding excited with happiness in her voice.

"Whatever you want Raven. The choice is yours." Said the Professor.

Well Raven began to think a bit. She was now finally free of her parents hold upon her and they would never find or hurt her again. She could live in peace and happiness and be with Kurt. However, could she really trust these people? This was a big decision for her but what would she do? She looked at Kurt who gave her a nervous smile and then at the Professor who just sat there with a small smile on his face.

"_Maybe I should do it. I mean, they did find and rescue me from my parents and brought me here to safety. T-this could be a new chapter, a new life, and a chance to start over and do the things I never could do before." _Raven thought to herself, and then she looked at Kurt with a smile now forming on her own face, and then to the Professor.

"Professor, y-you've got a deal. I want to stay here, make new friends, a-a-and try and control these powers that I have if you can help me please." Said Raven.

"I'm glad to hear that Jennifer, and you will be given the chance to learn how to control your powers I promise you that. Now I think I'll leave you two alone for a while. The others will be here shortly and there are a few arrangements that still have to be made." Explained the Professor as he then left the room leaving Kurt and Raven **ALONE.**

At first the two looked at each other and then looked away. Raven was a bit to embarrassed to say anything to him, and Kurt on the other hand didn't know what to say. They both wanted to talk to each other, but what could or would they say?

"_I want to say something to him, but what can I say? I never talked to anyone before. I was always to scared to talk to anyone because of what my mom would do if I did." _Raven thought to herself as she glared at Kurt.

"_Aw man come on say something! Just talk to her already! Make her feel better. Make her feel loved. Just...just talk!" _Kurt thought to himself.

So the two of them turned and faced each other and stared into each others eyes. More silence fell onto the room. That is until Kurt finally said something to Raven.

"So uh...um Raven. A-are you glad that you're going to stay here and escape your parents?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah...I am glad Kurt. I'm very glad." She told him with another smile on her face.

"Hey you want to see something?" Asked Kurt.

"Okay." Said Raven.

"Hold on a second." Said Kurt before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Raven watched this happen and waited for Kurt to return. It didn't take to long before Kurt reappeared scaring Raven a bit.

"Sorry about that Raven." he said while patting on her shoulder.

"I-its okay Kurt, but next time could you use the door please?" Asked Raven.

"Will do Raven." Said Kurt.

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" Asked Raven who noticed the watch on Kurt's wrist.

"Oh this, this is my induser which allows me to look like a human. The Professor designed it just for me so that way I could go to school without anyone noticing." Kurt told her.

"Really? How does it work?" She asked.

"I press this button and then watch." Said Kurt.

Suddenly with the push of the button, Kurt became (or at least looked like) a human. Now Raven stared at him in shock and amazement for she'd never seen anything that amazing before.

"Wow Kurt, t-that's pretty um...uh...neat." She said.

"Thanks." Said Kurt.

Then Raven put her hand onto Kurt's face and felt his skin.

"Your skin, i-it's so...smooth. Although, it's not as cool as your original form." She told him.

"Really, you like my true form?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I mean people respect you for who you really are, and I think that's just great." Raven told him.

"Well gee, um thank you." Said Kurt who was blushing.

Then Raven let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting late, I think you better get some sleep Raven." Kurt told her.

"Um Kurt, could you promise me something?" Raven asks him.

"Um...sure thing. What is it?" He asks.

Then Raven leans in closer to his face and whispers in his ear.

"Promise me that you'll always be here for me, and that you won't let anything bad happen to me." She told him.

Then Kurt pushes her away from his ear and brings her close to his face, but not that close. Then, he gives her his response.

"I promise you Raven that I'll always be her for you and keep you safe and away from any danger." He told her.

And with that, Raven just gives him a hug, and he does the same.

Just as the two of them were hugging each other, Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty walked right in.

"Aw...like, how sweet!" Said Kitty a loud causing Kurt and Raven to break apart and look at them.

"Oh uh...um hey guys." Said Kurt who was blushing a bit.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other." Said Scott with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well uh...uh...anyway." Said Kurt.

"Raven these are my friends Scott, Jean, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty."

"And...you guys all have certian powers to?" Asked Raven.

"Oh yeah like I can fade and walk through things and people; Evan can shot spikes out of his body; Rogue can gain other's powers and memories just by touching them but she's got to wear gloves; Jean's just like the Professor meaning she's a telepathic and can lift things and people up and create energy shields; and Scott shots laser beams out of his eyes, but he has to wear those glasses in order to see because if he takes them off then like there's gonna be a huge mess here." Explained Kitty to Raven who managed to get all of that.

"Wow." Was all she had to say.

"Listen Jennifer." Said Jean who came up to her.

"I know this is probably hard for you to understand and you might be a bit scared, but I know that if you allow us to help you and if you trust us, then I know you can get control over your powers."

"Well...you all are surely nice, and you don't seem like you're going to hurt me." Said Raven.

"Hey don't worry about it. You start to get the hang of things after a while." Said Evan.

"Thanks you guys...I'm getting kind of sleepy, can we talk more another time please?" Asked raven.

"Sure thing Jennifer." Said Scott.

"Come on you guys we should all get to bed now."

"Good night Jenny." Said Kitty.

"Night Jen." Said Evan.

"Sleep well." Said Rogue.

"Good night Jennifer." Said Scott and Jean at the same time cause them to both blush.

"Sweet dreams Raven." Said kurt who gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before heading out.

"Kurt!" Called Raven.

"Yea?" Said Kurt.

"Thank you for everything that you've done." She said with a smile.

"Bitter." He said returning the smile.

_Two-Three days Later_

It had been three days since Raven had came to the Institute and she was starting to get comfortable living here. Although, she had been in the hospital section since she'd arrived, but it had given her the time to finally catch up on tons of sleep and relaxation that she never really had before. As Raven laid on he bed, she thought about her parents. Where they looking for her? Did they even care that she was gone? Then again why would they? For most of her life her parents had tortured her, beat her, treated her like a slave, and never even said the word 'I love you' to her. A tear ran down her cheek as Raven thought about this.

_"I did everything for them. I took everything that they threw at me. I even faced beatings from my own mother. Yet, I never even got a 'Thank you' or an 'I love you'. No matter what I did, no matter what I tried to do, and no matter how much I wanted to yell at them or even just lose it, I just kept it all in. Sometimes I often wonder if it was my fault that my parents hated me?"_ Raven thought to herself.

"_It's not your fault Raven. Some people just take their emotions out on their children." _Said a voice in her head that made Raven shrike a bit.

Raven looked all over the room wondering where the voice came from. Just then, Professor Xavier came in.

"O-oh Professor you scared me." Said Raven holding a hand to her heart.

"My apologizes Jennifer, but I was on my way to talk to you when I over heard your thoughts." He told her.

"Oh its okay Professor I should have known that it was you." She told him rubbing the back of her head.

"So uh...you wanted to tell me something Professor?" Raven asked him.

"Ah yes Jennifer I have some good news for you." Started the Professor.

"I have just transferred you to Bayville High so you'll be starting school there on Monday, you'll now be sharing a room with Kitty and Rogue for now, and I also happen to have a gift for you since you'll be trainning and staying here from now on Jennifer." The Professor told her.

"Oh okay then Professor, and...wait a present? I-I-I get a present?" Asked Raven in shock.

"Of course you do Jennifer." Said the Professor with a smile on his face.

"B-b-b-but...um b-b-but...I-I never get any presents." Said Raven.

"Well here things are different and I can assure you Jennifer that you will get presents." He told her.

Then the Professor pulled out a well wrapped box and brought it over to Raven. He gave her the box and Raven just stared at it. The box was the shape of a rectangle and flat. The wrapping was a dark purple color with black spots all over it, and the ribbon was a light violet color. She shook the box up and down next to her ear and then brought it back onto her lap. She looked at the Professor who nodded his head up and down.

"It's alright Jennifer, go right ahead." He said to her.

Slowly she began to unwrap the box. Then, Raven began to just rip and tear away all of the wrapping paper and then she opened up the box top. Inside was what looked like clothing. Raven picked it up and took it out of the box to see what it was.

In the box was clothing indeed. Though it was a particular outfit of course. The shirt was a long sleeved shirt that was entirely black with a large yellow 'X' on it and the sleeves at the bottom where all loose; the pants where also all black with some dark purple swirly on the bottom and also loose on the bottom, and there were a of combat boots in the box that were also all black.

Raven looked at her new outfit and then at the Professor.

"This will be your uniform for when you do training or go out on missions with the others." He told her.

"Oh okay then thank you Professor." Said Raven to the Professor in happiness.

"I'm glad you're happy Jennifer." Said the Professor in happiness.

_Later that Day_

Raven was soon moved out of the hospital and to her new room that she would be staying and sharing with two other girls. This was pretty exciting for Raven because she had never shared a room before or even talked to any other girls. She was now about to do both of those things at the same time. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what these girls were going to be and if they were nice. She had so many questions going through her mind and she just couldn't wait. Orona was escorting Raven to Kitty and Rogue's bedroom because the Professor had some things to attend to that afternoon.

"I hope you're looking forward to seeing your new room Jennifer." Said Orona.

"Oh yes mam, very much so, but could you please tell me a little bit about my new roommates please?" She asked Orona.

"Of course Jennifer." Said Orona with a smile.

"Kitty is a very bright girl who would do anything for her friends. Rogue is a bit shy, but she's always up for a challenge. You'll be able to tell them apart like this. Kitty is more of a girly girl rather then Rogue who's sort of a goth girl and does have a bit of an attitude. of course both Rogue and Kitty are very sweet girls so don't you worry Jennifer. Trust me, I'm sure you'll all become good friends in no time." Orona told Raven.

Soon the two of them came to Kitty and Rogue's bedroom. Orona knocked on the door and then from the other side came a voice.

"Like who is it?" Asked Kitty

"It's Orona Kitty and I brought Jennifer with me." Said Orona.

"Oh like come on in the door's open." Said Kitty and then in the two of them came in.

The bedroom was huge and the walls were high. A simple room with all of the bedroom accessories. Orona and Raven walked right in and there raven saw a girl with brown hair up in a pony-tail reading some magazines on one bed, and another girl with dark hair and white strips of hair on another bed listening music.

"Jennifer you already know Kitty and Rogue. Girl's Raven will be be sharing the bedroom with the two of you." Orona told Kitty and Rogue.

"Oh like sure thing Storm." Said Kitty.

"Storm?" Said Raven looking up at Orona and giving her a confused look.

"Oh I'm sorry Jennifer, Storm is my codename because I can control the weather. Everyone here at the Institute has different codename based on their mutant powers." Orona told her.

"OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhh." Said Raven since she now understood.

"I'll let you girls get comfortable." Said Orona taking her leave and closing the door behind her.

When Orona was gone, Raven was all alone with Rogue and Kitty. Not sure what to do next, Raven just stood where she was and looked at Rogue and Kitty. Kitty noticed Raven just standing there and got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"So like hey welcome to our bedroom! If you ever need anything just ask Rogue or me." Said Kitty pointing to Rogue who looked up at Raven and a quick wave.

"Whatever." She said.

"Don't mind her Jenny, she's just a moody person, but really sweet on the inside." Kitty told her as Rogue gave Kitty a look and then went back to listening to her music.

"Anyway, since you'll be sharing the bedroom, your bed's over there by the window. Hope you like it Jen and I'm glad you're going to be staying here with the rest of us!" Kitty told her.

"Um...thanks Kitty." Said Raven showing a small smile on her face.

_"Kitty sure is a nice girl, and Rogue's an okay type-of-person. Maybe sharing a room won't be so bad with these girls." _Raven thought to herself as she got comfortable on her new bed.

For the remaining part of the day, Raven got a tour of the mansion, met new friends, and mostly just hung out in her new room. As much as she was glad to be free from her parents, she still couldn't stop thinking about everything that they'd done to her. So much torture and yet she some-how survived it all. As she laid down on her bed and looked out the window, Kurt appeared by her bedside from out of nowhere.

"Hey Raven." Said Kurt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!" Cried out Raven in shock.

"Kurt! I told you not to do that please!" Raven told him.

"S-s-sorry about that Raven, but I just wanted to come and talk to you. You know, see where you were and just...chat." Kurt told her.

"Oh um...y-yeah sure, sure Kurt yeah. Here just get comfortable on the bed." Said Raven making room for Kurt to sit down.

Kurt took a seat beside Raven and at first either one of the spoke. They didn't know what to say to each other, but then Kurt spoke up.

"So um...R-Raven...h-how do you like it here so far?" He asked her.

"Um...it's okay. Alot better then my old home." She told him and then looked away.

Kurt could tell that she was still a bit unease and thinking about her parents. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Raven, you don't have to worry anymore. You're safe with us and your parents will never find you. As long as you're here, and our with us, then I promise you, you'll always be safe." Kurt told her and then Raven hugged him and he returned the hug.

_The Next Day/ School_

Today was Raven's first day at Bayville High with the other X-Men. She was a bit nervous, but also excited because she'd be with her friends and her parents weren't around to make her work, get up early, or not get any breakfast before school. So Raven woke up on Wednesday morning feeling really good about today. She got changed into a black skirt, knee high black and white socks, combat boots with buckles on them, and a shirt with a long sleeve on one side and a strap on the other.

Then Raven went to the bathroom and washed her face. Just splashing the cool water on her face made Raven feel wide awake and alive. In no time flats raven was in the kitchen where Kurt and Evan who she'd met the other day were sitting at this small table talking. Then in came Scott with his ruby glasses on looking nice with Jean coming up next to his side.

"Um...morning." Said Raven getting their attention.

Everyone then looked at her.

"Oh Jennifer morning." Said Jean waving to her as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Hey there Jennifer. Nice to see you looking happy this morning." Said Scott.

"Sup Jenny?" Said Evan

"Hey Raven glad to see you all cheerful." Said Kurt who came up to her.

"Thanks, say um...since I'm starting school today, am I riding with you guys?" She asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal as Kitty and Rogue came in.

"Good morning!" Shouted Kitty all cheerful.

"'Yawn' Speak for yourself." Said Rogue who still looked tired.

Raven couldn't help but laugh a bit before asking Scott her question again.

"Hey um Scott?" She started.

"Yeah Jennifer?" He asked.

"Um...are you going to drive me to school today?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah I'm going to no need to worry about it." Said Scott as he began to eat some toast.

Okay so I'm just going to skip ahead to when they all left for school, drove off in the X-van to school, got there, Evan and Kurt showed Raven to the office, she got her schedule, and etc. Okay so on their way to school, Raven was looking out the window thinking about what school was going to be like. Kurt could tell that she was nervous, so he held her hand making Raven feel less scared. Anyway done with the touchy moment and now onto the main event.

At school, Raven was walking next to Kurt down the school hallways towards her new locker. Side-by-side they walked together past tons of other lockers and kids.

"Wow." Said Raven looking around the school.

"Pretty cool huh?" Said Kurt nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is kind of cool. Um...so...you guys go to school here and nobody knows that your mutants?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but we're not the only mutants here." He told her as they approached her locker.

"Not the only mutants? W-what do you mean by that?" Raven asked him as she began to unlock her locker using her combination.

"Well we're the good guys, and there's this group of mutants called the Brotherhood who are our enemies." Said Kurt.

"Enemies? What are you talking about?" Said Raven as she opened her locker door.

But before Kurt could say anything else, he had to go to the bathroom.

"Um...I'll be right back Raven. I have to go to the bathroom." he told her.

"You'll be back before class starts right?" She asked him sounding a bit sad.

"I'll try to." Kurt responded and then took off for the bathroom.

Soon Raven was all alone by her locker. So she just stood by her opened locker while kids walked past her from behind. Then just as Raven was stacking, getting books, and then closed her locker door, she saw a guy next to her leaning against the locker next to her locker. The guy was tall, skinny with muscles, a long-sleeved shirt that was dark red, jeans, brown boots, and silver spiky hair. When she saw him, she didn't know what to say.

"Uh...hello there, can I help you?" She asked the spiky hair guy.

"Yeah, you can help me by giving me your phone number babe." He told her.

"Um...e-excuse me?" She said.

"Just kidding with you." He said and began to laugh before holding his hand out to Raven.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff and who might you be?" He asked Raven giving her a grin.

"Uh...I-I'm Jennifer Brown, but I prefer to be called Raven please." She told Pietro now shaking his hand.

"Glad to meet you Raven. So, you're new here huh?" Said Pietro.

"Uh y-yeah, yeah I am new here." Said Raven now rubbing her head nervously.

"Hey relax baby, I just wanna talk no biggie." Said Pietro leaning in close to Raven's face.

"Um...okay then, but I really should be going right now." Said Raven who starts to walk away until Pietro grabs her arm.

"Wow girl chill I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just wanna talk with you." He told her spinning her around to face him.

"Is that all?" She asked him.

"That's all, nothing else, just talk." He told her.

Then Raven looks over his shoulder and sees three boys and a girl coming her and Pietro's way. One was a huge boy wearing overalls and had a Mohawk, a kid with bad hyegin and posture, and another boy with torn clothing and dark brown hair, while the girl had short hair and wore black and red clothing as if she was 'Emo' or 'Goth'.

"Hey Pietro where'd you go off to?" Asked the boy who was a wreak (or a mess I should say and yes I'm talking about Toad).

Pietro then turns around and sees his friends and sister standing behind him.

"Relax will you, I noticed this cute girl and decided to introduce myself." He simply told them.

"Raven." He started and looks at her.

"These our my friends Lance, Fred, Mort, and my sister Wanda."

Raven gave a quick wave and then tried to pull away from Pietro's hold on her. Pietro noticed this and then spins her around until he leans her down like a sort of dance move you know? Okay so she's freaked out by what he's doing and looks at Pietro's friends who are looking down at her.

"Pietro why are you messing around with this girl?" Asked Wanda who sounded annoyed by her brother's actions.

"Gee I don't know, why do you always have to be so grumpy?" He asked her as he brought Raven back onto her feet.

"Um...look, I-I don't want to cause any trouble so...I-I'm going t-to just go now." She told them but Pietro still held onto her.

"Hey come on now why you so scared?" He asked her.

"Ugh, don't bother with her Pietro it's not like she's that hot anyway." Said Lance pointing at Raven.

This got Raven upset a bit, but she held back her tears.

"Hey! I say and think she's hot so butt out of it!" Pietro told Lance turning his attention from him back to Raven.

He gave Raven an evil looking grin and then put his arms around her neck.

"P-p-please, l-let me go Pietro. I-I'm not use to this sort of thing with people coming up and wanting to talk to me. It's never happened before." Raven told him.

"Well then I think it's time to get use to it and I'll help you." He told her and put his arms around her waist.

This was making Raven feel very uncomfortable. She began to shake a bit because she wanted this guy to leave her alone, and yet he wasn't. Raven looked around in search of Kurt hoping he would get back from the bathroom soon.

"_Aw man Kurt where are you? Please come back soon." _She thought to herself while feeling rather strange.

"Come on baby don't be scared. Why don't you just give me and my buds a chance." Pietro told her.

"Just come on Pietro!" Cried out Wanda.

"Yeah, how do we know she's not one of those X-Men losers?" Asked Lance.

"_Uh oh, these guys must be that Brotherhood group Kurt was starting to tell me about. I can't let them know that I'm with the X-Men just yet. I better come up with something and get out of here." _Raven thought to herself.

"Hey yeah, how do we know if she's not an X-men or...something like that?" Asked Fred scratching his head.

"Guys, guys, chill will you." Started Pietro who took his friends and gathered them around for a talk.

While Pietro was busy with his friends, Raven began to walk away feeling the darkness of the shadows in her ready to unleash within her body.

"_Oh no, not right now. Please." _Raven thought to herself as the darkness from all around her began to come to her.

Looking back at the Brotherhood, Raven saw this as her chance to try and make a quick getaway from them before the darkness got to her. Slowly she backed up taking big steps back away from them while moving her eyes from the Brotherhood, the hallway, and the floor. She hoped for escape, but then she bumped into soething or someone I should say. So she turns around and sees Scott and Jean right behind her.

"What's going on?" Asked Scott and the Brotherhood gang turn around and look at him.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Summers and Grey." Said Mort smiling mischiflously.

"Hey get lost you losers or we'll make you." Said Fred making a fist and then pounding it into his left palm.

"Are these guys giving you trouble Jennifer?" Asked Jean with a hand on Raven who looked at her.

"Um...well...uh k-k-kind of." Said Raven who was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Hey beat it will you? Can't you see the lady's busy?" Said Pietro who popped up next to Raven with his arm around her shoulder.

Not liking this sort of attention, the dark shadows which were originally on the floor coming towards Raven, were now making a move towards Pietro. Now nobody noticed this happening except for Raven whose eyes were to the ground watching the shadows head for Pietro.

"Look Pietro, leave Jennifer alone because she doesn't seem to want to be with you." Said Scott to Pietro.

"Oh who asked you anyway Summer's? Besides, this little cutie here's got me magnatized to her." Said Pietro.

Then just as the shadow's had approched Pietro and were now crawling up his legs like a bunch of bugs or even a taranchela, Kurt appeared from the hallway and when Raven saw him, the shadow's left Pietro's legs, and disappeared into thin air.

"Kurt!" Cried Raven with joy as she stepped hard on Pietro's foot causing him to move his arm around her shoulder and tend too his foot.

Raven then ran to Kurt giving him a big hug of joy and happiness.

"Oh Kurt I'm so glad you're back. I-I thought you'd left me." Said raven who began to cry.

"Nine, I'm sorry, I would never leave you Raven. Just like I told you, I went to the bathroom and was on my way back to you, but I bumped into Kitty who wanted to see how you were doing." Kurt told her.

"Oh...oh, j-just please, come back to me and never leave me alone again." Said Raven wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I will, I promise." Said Kurt who held onto her tightly.

Staring at them as they hugged, Scott, Jean, Pietro, and the rest of the Brotherhood looked at Raven and Kurt as they hugged each other.

"You see, now I think you should all show a little more respect to Raven and leave her alone." Jean told the Brotherhood and Pietro.

Pietro once again looked at Raven and Kurt before making his leave with his friends.

_"Don't think this isn't the end cutie. I'll be back." _Pietro thought to himself.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and students were rushing and making their way to their classes.

"Uh oh, we better hurry or we'll be late for class." Said Scott.

"We'll catch you guys at lunch. Bye." Said Jean as she walked off with Scott.

Soon Raven and Kurt were alone with each other still in their hugging position. So they then parted and blushed a bit.

"Uh...uh...so uh..." Started Kurt.

"I uh...well I uh..." Started Raven.

"Um...I'll uh...I'll see you later then?" Said Kurt.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, yeah sure thing." Said Raven.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked Kurt.

"Um...well...I-I guess so." Said Raven who was a little nervous.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine. I promise you that." Kurt told her and that made Raven smile.

"Okay then I'll catch you later Kurt, bye." Said Raven who ran off to her first class.

Kurt stood where he was for a few brief moments. He just stared at Raven as she ran off. Just watching her move got Kurt all warm inside. Her beauty was unspeakable. She was perfect to him. He felt like they could connect. Kurt kept on thinking about all of this, until the warning bell rang and that snapped Kurt back into reality.

_"Uh oh, better hurry off to class." _Thought Kurt as he ran off to his class.

**Thus putting an end to this chapter**

**Sorry it took so long to finish it, but alot of things came up**

**I'll be sure to get onto the next one really soon**

**Bye! :)**


	3. Kidnapped

**Shadow**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 3**

**(Bayville High School/ End of the day)**

Soon the final bell rang and school was over. Raven (A.K.A. Jennifer) had just left her final class of the day and was walking to her locker. She held her books close to her and tried to watch where she was going as crowds of people walked or speed walked down the hallways. Raven was still just getting use to her new life, but didn't want to bump into anyone or be a burden. Carefully walking down the hallway, she'd finally made it to her locker where she then used her combination and opened her locker up. While getting everything that she needed and putting away books, she heard a voice call out her name.

"Raven! Hey Raven! Rav...oh sorry, Raven!" Called out the voice.

Getting her attention, Raven turned her head to where the sound had come from and saw Kurt running down the hallway towards her.

"Oh Kurt, hey!" Said Raven as she waved her hand in the air and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Hey Raven, so how was your day?" Kurt asked her when he got to her and her locker.

"Um...well, I guess it was better then any other day I've had before in my life." She told him.

"Hey don't worry about it." Said Kurt as he wrapped Raven into a hug.

"Things will get better in time, you'll see, I promise."

Little did they know that from right around the corner was an angry silver haired boy watching Kurt and Raven hug each other and talk to each other. Just watching all of this was making him sick. He made sure to stay out of sight as he listened in to the conversation.

"Hey uh listen, um...I was wondering." Started Kurt.

"Yes Kurt?" Asked Raven.

"Um...well I-I was wondering...um...i-if your not doing anything this weekend then maybe you would um...well if you wanted to um...would you go um...go out for me this Saturday night?" Asked Kurt now blushing mega red.

Now when she heard this Raven was stunned and in total shock. She didn't know what to say or even how to react to hearing this. I mean she did like Kurt, but did she really want to go this far? Did she really want to go out with him? This soon already?

"Well...um...Kurt I-I don't know what to say." She told him honestly.

"Well...a-at least think it over until then alright?" He told her looking a little blue.

"Um...well, okay." Said Raven.

"Okay." Said Kurt trying to sound a little more cheerful.

"Well...I'll see you outside okay? Scott will drive use back to the Institute, or I could just teleport us."

"Is that allowed?" She asked him.

"Well...the Professor says we can't use our powers outside of the Institute." Said Kurt rubbing the back of his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'll...just go with Scott. I don't want to get into any trouble." Said Raven.

"Okay, I understand. I'll meet you outside okay?" Said Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah will do." She responded as Kurt walked away.

Being all alone and feeling kind of bad, Raven finished packing up, closed her locker, and then began walking out of school. On her walk out, Raven kept her head down feeling like she was going to cry. She felt like she made Kurt upset, but she didn't mean to.

"_Aw man, I-I feel just...just terrible right now. I hope he's not to upset, but I-I just need a little time to think about going out with him before doing anything or going anywhere." _Raven thought to herself.

On her way out, Raven was confronted by Pietro who came out of nowhere and in front of her. Snapping out of her thoughts, Raven looked up and saw Pietro blocking her way.

"Oh um...hey Pietro." She said.

"Yeah hey how you doing? So, where you off to right now?" He asked her.

"Oh...um...I-I was on my way out. I'm going home too the Institute and my friends are taking me." She told him.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Said Pietro.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" She asked.

Just then, Pietro grabbed a hold of Raven's wrist before she could even blink.

"Uh, h-hey! Hey what are you doing?" She asked him.

Pietro didn't answer her but only held onto her wrist tighter.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Pietro you're hurting me!" Raven cried out.

Still Pietro didn't answer her and then swiped her off her feet and into his arms. Raven began to struggle free, but Pietro wouldn't let her go.

"Pietro you better let go of me before something happens." She told him.

"Oh please, nothing personal babe but you don't look like you could take me down." Pietro told her.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." Said Raven.

Closing her eyes, Raven began concentrating on summoning her mutant powers. Not knowing what she was doing, Pietro just shrugged his shoulders and began to run off at super fast speed. However, he didn't get any father then 3 feet when something grabbed his ankles. Stopping where he was, Pietro stood in place still holding onto Raven.

"Hey, what the..." Said Pietro looking down at his feet.

Pietro saw dark shadows grabbing a hold of him and crawling up his body. It felt like slime running down his body which gave him the chills. He looked around him and saw more dark shadows making their way towards him.

"W-what the...uh hey, hey!" Cried Pietro trying to run away.

"I won't let you go until you let me go Pietro." Raven told him as she opened her eyes and looked at him in anger.

"Ah! Ah! Wow, oh, oh!" Pietro cried out.

"Like I said, let me go and I'll release the darkness from your body." She told him.

"Oh yeah like I'm really going to let some creepy looking dark slime make me...Ah!" He said as more dark shadows crawled up his body.

It was at that moment that Jean, Scott, and Kurt walked into the school to see what was takening Raven so long. Once they stepped through the doors, they saw what was happening at that moment. They stood where they were in shock because they were looking at Pietro holding Raven as dark shadows crawled up and covered half of his body.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good." Said Scott.

"Kurt get Jennifer, and Pietro! Jean get a hold of...that...stuff!" Ordered Scott giving out instructions.

Quickly they worked fast in doing what they had to do. Jean created a force field trapping the dark shadows in it. Kurt quickly grabbed Raven and Pietro and teleported them away from the darkness.

"Uh...ugh...um Scott, this stuff seems to have a mind of its own." She told him while still trying to maintain the dak shadows.

"Kurt, teleport that stuff some where else and fast." Said Scott.

"Got it!" Said Kurt who ran up to the force field, and teleported some where else.

As for Raven and Pietro, Jean and Scott went over and helped her up; and when they finished, they looked at Pietro who started to freak out a little bit.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Asked Scott to Pietro.

"Well uh...funny thing...uh...bye." Said Pietro who then ran off as fast as he could away from the X-Men.

Jean, Scott, and Raven just looked in shock until both Scott and Jean looked down at Raven who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Hey come on, it's alright." Said Scott putting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

And that's when she let out the water works go lose. Raven just stood their crying and crying and she just couldn't stop. Jean tried to cheer her up, but she just couldn't stop.

"Hey now its okay Jen. I know you didn't mean to use your powers. It just sort of happened huh?" Jean told her.

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean to use m-m-my powers J-J-Jean. I-I-I feel t-t-terrible you g-g-guys t-t-t-to disobey the P-P-Professor. I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Raven told them and cried even harder.

That was when Kurt popped up and saw what was going on. He started walking over to the others when Jean first noticed him and told him what happened in his mind.

_"Jennifer accidentally used her powers on Pietro and she feels horrible about doing it." _

Raven saw him and then ran over to him and hugged him tight. Kurt just returned the hug and held her tight as Raven cried in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey its alright now, it's not your fault. Pietro's the one who made you do it. All you were doing was defending yourself huh?" Kurt told her.

"Uh huh, I-I didn't mean t-to. H-he hurt m-my wrist a-and wouldn't let g-g-go of me." She told him.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again; but if he does, then he's got another thing coming." Kurt told her and soon Raven's crying began to die down.

She looked up and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"'Sniff' R-R-Really?" She asked him.

"Ja, I promise you that." He told her and the two of them hugged once again.

"Come on you guys." Said Scott who came up to them.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

"'Sniff' B-B-But Scott, w-what about me using m-my powers, a-a-and what Kurt told me t-that the Professor told him about u-using our powers?" Asked Raven.

"Hey don't you worry Jen." Said Jean who came over to her.

"I'll contact the Professor and let him know what happened alright? I'm sure he'll understand what happened."

"T-Thank you." Said Raven with a smile on her face and she hugged both Scott and Jean.

**(Meanwhile at The Brotherhood's place)**

Pietro had ran all the way from the school back to the Boarding House where he and the rest of The Brotherhood lived at. After getting away from The X-Men after what Raven had did to him, he just ran to get away and out of trouble. As he got to the front door, he turned around and thought about what just occurred.

_"Unbelieveable! I try to be a nice guy, and I get pushed away. I take her by force, and I get stuck from her powers. When I get questioned, I just run away like a coward. Damm it! I should have been more alert. I underestimated her, but now I know better for next time. Still..." _Pietro thought to himself as he entered the house.

As he walked inside, he found the rest of his teammates in the living room next to his right. Lance was playing and tuning his guitar; Fred was on the floor reading comics; and Mort was on the couch slowly working his way over to Wanda who was reading a book on the other side of the couch. Nobody noticed Pietro until he coughed loud enough for all of them to hear him. Everybody turned their attention too Pietro and just stared at him.

Nobody spoke, nobody said a word.

Than Lance stood up and decided to break the silence.

"What is it Pietro? Are you going to bother to speak or what? What gives man?" Lance asked him throwing off his guitar and walking over to Pietro.

"You want to know what gives? I'll tell you what gives." Started Pietro pushing Lance backwards.

"I try to be nice to that new chick Jennifer, but instead I get pushed away, and almost taken down by a bunch of dark slime that she used against me."

"Uh...c-come again? Dark...Slime?" Asked Mort scratching his head.

"Yeah, Raven can control this dark matter of some sort and when I tried to take her with me, she used it and I was half way covered in it." Pietro told him.

"So what happened after that?" Asked Fred.

"The X-Men came and got us out of it, but then they just decided to accuse me of causing her to use it!" Said Pietro throwing his arms up into the air.

"Ugh, I'm just so frustrated."

"Well, its not like we told you to leave her alone or anything Pietro." Said Wanda.

"Whatever Wanda, but this girl's got powers that we could use for our own advantage if we get her to join us." Said Pietro.

"Yeah but she's with The X-Men, and I don't think she'll join us without a fight. Plus, I think she likes Nightcrawler." Explained Mort.

"Oh really?" Said Pietro raising an eyebrow.

"Good point. Didn't you see the way she ran to him like a sick puppy?" Said Fred.

"Face it Pietro, she isn't going to leave The X-Men or Kurt for us." Lance told him.

After hearing this, Pietro began to pace around the room.

He paced.

And paced.

And paced.

Until he stopped and looked at everyone around him.

"Well, if she doesn't join us by choice, then she'll join us by force." He told everyone with an evil grin on his face.

**(Days Later/Outside of Bayville High)**

It had been days since what happened between Raven and Pietro. When she got back to the mansion, the Professor wanted to talk to her about what occured that day. Although he didn't look mad at her, Raven just completely lost it. She told the Professor the entire truth and cried in between sentences. The Professor had to get Kurt to come and calm her down. After a few minutes, Raven seemed to have relaxed a little, so the Professor explained to her how these things happen somethings, but that she had to be more careful when using her powers. Raven understood and promised to try not to used her powers unless it was important or an emergency.

So moving on now to the present.

It was finally Friday and everyone was excited for the weekend. The young teens were running out of the school front doors and out to freedom. Raven just walked out of the school and down onto the sidewalk. She was waiting for her friends to come and just head on home. However, she didn't forget what Kurt had asked her on Monday about if she wanted to go out with him tomorrow night. She had thought long and hard about it, but...it wasn't that she didn't like Kurt, because she really did like him. **Alot. **Yet, all her life, with no friends, no freedom, and no love, Raven wasn't sure if she was yet ready to take a huge step like that. But this was Kurt she was thinking about. Her best friend who helped her through alot since before she even got to the mansion. He wasn't a bad guy, and he seemed to care alot for her, but going out on her first date seemed kind of scary. Of course she could always ask Jean, Rogue, and Kitty for help.

Then her thoughts were disrupted when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned around and right behind her stood Mort. One of Pietro's friends.

"Hey Jenny, what's shakin' bacon?" He asked her which freaked her out a bit.

"Uh...Mort, w-what are you doing here?" Asked Raven.

"What, I can't stop and say 'Hi' to you?" He asked.

"Well...I-I don't know? B-But you better go before my friends get here." She told him and began walking away.

"Uh hey wait up!" Cried Mort who hopped after her after making sure nobody was watching or looking.

Raven saw him coming and began walking faster, but he just kept after her. She started picking up the pace and then began to run. She looked over her shoulder to see if Mort was still behind her, but she wasn't looking at where she was going and then bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Fred standing right in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Fred with his hands on his hips.

To scared to talk, Raven took a few steps backwards, but accidentally tripped and fell onto her butt. Now really scared, Raven was about to use her powers, but she promised the Professor to only use it in emergencies.

"_Does this count as an emergency? Because I think it probably does and should." _She thought to herself as she got back onto her feet.

She was about to run off, but Fred grabbed her arm and held onto her.

"Don't even think about running or using your powers for that matter." Said a familiar voice that came up from behind Fred.

"Pietro!" Cried out Raven.

"Aw, you remember me. I'm touched, but sweet talking won't get you anywhere." He told her.

"Huh?" Said Raven in confusion.

The Lance and Wanda came out of nowhere and stood by Mort. When Raven saw the entire Brotherhood now surrounding her, she was extremely scared.

"W-W-What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Said Pietro.

"Here's the thing, after witnessing what you can do and discussing this with the others, we decided that we want you to lose those X-Men losers, and join some real winners. We think that you'd be better off if you were to join us instead. You've got some sweet powers that we could definitely use for our own advantage."

Realizing what he was talking about, Raven knew she had to do something.

_"Wait a minute of course! Jean!" _She thought.

Remembering that Jean was a telekinetic, Raven knew that she could contact help.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Cried out Pietro to Raven who snapped out of her thoughts and looked right at Pietro.

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to join us, or not?"

"Well...w-what if I refuse?" She asked him.

"Uh trust me, you don't want to know. I'm an understanding kind of guy, but my pals here, not so much. it might be best if you were to just say yes and avoid anything else." He told her.

"B-But I'm with the X-men, and their my friends." Said Raven.

"Yeah right, you call those losers your friends?" He asked.

"They're not losers!" She cried out.

"I'll have you know that they saved me from a life of torture and came to my aid when I needed it. They took me in, gave me a better home, a better life, everything I could ever imagine. They've been nothing but kind and good to me. Showing me true love that I never had before. They're not losers, but heroes!"

Well at that point she really got on Pietro's last nerve. The boy was so fed up and tired of listening to this X-Men crap.

"Okay that's it!" Cried Pietro in rage.

"You're coming with us one way or another!"

"_Yikes! Jean, Jean if you can hear what I'm saying please help!" _Raven thought.

**(Meanwhile by Scott's Car)**

In the school parking lot the X-Men were standing by Scott's car waiting for Raven to come.

"What's taking her so long?" Asked Rogue.

"Yeah, like shouldn't she be here by now?" Asked Kitty.

"Hold on now, maybe she had to run back inside to get something." Said Jean until she held her forehead and felt pain.

"Jean, Jean what's wrong?" Asked Scott coming to her aid.

"_Jennifer, hang on, we'll be right there." _Thought Jean.

"Jen's in trouble! Pietro and his friends got her."

"That's not good." Said Evan.

"Come on!" Cried out Scott and they ran to Raven's aid.

**(Behind the School)**

"No! Let me go!" Raven cried out.

Fred was dragging her back to Lance's jeep as she cried out. Until Pietro tapped her mouth shut. Raven fought back as best as she could, but then Fred picked her up and carried her. Lance had the jeep started so it was ready to go. Soon one by one the Brotherhood got into the jeep. Fred and Pietro were the last ones to get in. Before doing so, Pietro had Fred hand over Raven, placing her into his arms. Pietro looked down into her fear-filled eyes and just smiled.

"hey don't you worry, you'll get use to this." He told her.

All Raven could do in response was make funny noises due to the tape covering her mouth.

Suddenly, right before Pietro and raven got into the jeep, the X-Men came to the rescue.

"Let her go Pietro!" Cried Scott.

"Ja, leave her alone!" cried Kurt with fists at the ready.

Pietro turned and looked at the X-Men before handing Raven over to Fred and Mort.

"Listen, I don't have time for this so how about you losers just get lost alright? I have a date tonight, and I wanna get her ready for it." Said Pietro pointing at Raven.

"Alright that's it! Nobody does that to my gir...I mean my friend!" Shouted Kurt who teleported in a cloud of smoke.

He then reappeared next to Fred and Mort which scared the two of them and grabbed raven before teleporting again.

"You morons just let him get away with her!" Cried Pietro in anger.

"Let's just get out of here Pietro!" Cried Wanda.

When Pietro didn't respond, he just ran away from the scene. Shrugging his shoulders, Lance just got the jeep into gear and then drove back home with the others. When the brotherhood was gone, the X-Men just stood where they where in confusion.

"Uh like, what just happened?" Asked Kitty.

"I think they didn't really want to bother with us." Said Rogue.

"Yeah, all except for Pietro anyway." Said Scott.

"Hey, where'd Kurt and Jenny go?" Asked Evan looking around.

"Over hear!" Cried Kurt.

The X-Men turned around and saw Kurt and Raven up in a tree. They all ran over as Kurt carefully brought Raven down first and then himself down.

"Are you okay Jennifer?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. That was just creepy and shocking all at the same time." She told him.

"But they didn't hurt me, except for scaring me anyway."

"I'm so sorry Raven. If I'd been their with you then I could had stopped them." Kurt told her.

"Oh no, no it's not your fault Kurt." Said Raven placing her hand on his face.

"You did come and rescue me, and it was funny how you scared Fred and Mort like that."

"Ja, I guess it was." Said Kurt who laughed a bit.

"Ugh, can we just go now?" Whinnied Rogue.

"Alright I guess we should get back to the Institute." Said Scott.

So everyone began walking back to Scott's car, but Raven stopped Kurt from his walking. He turned around and faced Raven.

"Kurt."

"Raven?"

"Y-Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yes I would for real Kurt."

"Oh gosh I-I...thank you."

"No, thank you Kurt."

**Well that's the end! :0**

**Of this chapter anyway. :)**

**Don't worry, the next ones going to be even better because in the next chapter... ;)**

**Magneto hears about Raven and her special powers, so he sends Gambit to go and get her. He feels that with Raven on his team, he can get alot more accomplished. So That night as Raven heads off to bed, she meets Gambit who's sitting on her bed playing with his deck of cards. She gets scared and wants to know who he is and why he's here. Now as you're aware of I'm sure, Gambit has a thing for beautiful girls, so when he sees Raven, he finds her very lovely and beautiful. So here's a sneak peak of that scene. Enjoy! ;)**

**(Raven's POV)**

I was really tired what with getting ambushed and almost getting taken away by the Brotherhood. Then when we all got back at the Institute, Mr. Logan had us do training which to me felt like it went on for hours. I nearly got killed out there if it wasn't for Kurt and the others. I have to admit though, training did give me the chance to improve on my powers and show off my uniform. When Kurt saw me he wouldn't take his eyes off of me for one second; but I think he was just really happy with the fact that I agreed to go out with him tomorrow night. Then the others heard and Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were all happy for me and giving me hugs.

'Yawn.' Time for me to head to bed and get a good night sleep.

So I'm walking down the hallway after brushing my teeth and combing my hair which I put up into a ponytail. I was wearing a long black night shirt with short black shorts to go with it. You know, cause I love black and I'm a goth type of girl and...well I think you get the picture. So I arrive at my bedroom (which in case you missed I'm sharing with Kitty and Rogue.) and I open the door, but when I opened it all the way and closed the door behind me, I notice someones in here.

I gasp putting my hand up to my mouth when I see this guy sitting on my bed playing with a deck of cards in his hands. He was a tall and muscular guy, short red hair, wearing what looked like his uniform with combat metal boots, with a small beard, and a long trench coat. His legs were crossed together and he didn't seem to notice me until I gasped. Then he turns his head around and looks at me. I then get a good look at his eyes. They where both pitched black with bright red pupils.

"Bonjour." He finally says to me now getting up off my bed and taking a bow before me.

I look at him all puzzled. Since I've lived here so far this past week, I had never seen him around the Institute before. Then I get the feeling that he's a thief. I mutant thief. I had a hunch that he was a mutant because of his eyes. No normal person would have eyes like that, but I wanted to get some answers here. I stood my ground and tried not to show any fear.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out.

"I demand to know who you are and why you're trespassing in my home?"

"Besides from being dazzled by your beauty, I'm here for yo' Cherie." He told me in a french accent.

I felt heat coming over me and my checks blushed a bright red. I looked away, and tried to hide my blush so he wouldn't see. I think he noticed because I notice him smirking from the corner of my eyes. Then I'm thinking, what's this guy trying to do, and what does he want with me anyway?

"Y-Y-You shouldn't be here." I tell him while trying to remain calm even though I was scared.

"Why not Cherie?" He asked sounding a bit sad.

"I-I have f-friends w-w-who'll take you on i-i-if you don't leave."

"That don' bother m'e Cherie." He said while walking up to me.

"W-Well it should, a-and who are you?" I said.

"They call me Gambit, and you Cherie?" He said as he was now right in front of me with one arm next to me.

"Uh...um...I-I-I um...uh...I-I well uh..." I couldn't speak and this was all that I could get to come out of my mouth.

I was now blushing more red than before and I couldn't help it. I didn't even think about using my powers at the moment because I was lost in Gambit's eyes. I just stared up at him and he stared at me slowly stroking his fingers through my hair.

What was wrong with me?

Why wasn't I doing anything about this?

I start to shake and blush more. I didn't understand Gambit? Why wasn't he trying to hurt me? Wasn't he going to attack? Wasn't he even going to do anything at all? It just didn't seem to make any sence. Then Gambit moved his hand over to the left side of my face and to my lips. His fingers moved onto my lips and I could feel his soft fingers for the first time.

"Yo' know Cherie, yo' are very beautiful." He told me and started to move his face closer to mine.

My eyes grow wide and he moves his fingers away from my lips. I wanted to scream so bad at that moment, but I couldn't make any sound. So I scream in my head in hopes that Jean or the Professor would hear. I wanted to run, but Gambit held onto my shoulders so I wouldn't escape. I begin to breathe heavily as he draws closer. My heart starts racing and then I'm thinking that if Kurt saw this he'd be angry and heartbroken. So I struggle lose against Gambit's hold, but he just grabs. Arms around me by the waist, and he pulls me in and then...he kissed me.

**Well, there you have it! **

**A sneak peak of part of the next chapter.**

**Pretty cool huh?**

**Well please review and let me know what you all think please.**

**Thank you! :)**


	4. Kidnapped for Real

**Shadow**

**Kidnapped for Real**

**Chapter 4**

**(The Institute/ Friday Night)**

Well, after a long and wreak less day, the X-Men drove on back to the Institute and settled down for some relaxation. Jean and Rogue were reading; Kitty was on her laptop; Evan was skateboarding; Scott was talking to his brother on the phone; and Kurt and Raven were just hanging out up on the roof. The two of them were looking up at the sky and watching the clouds as they flew by.

"You know Kurt, this is really nice." Said Raven.

"Ja, and don't worry I'm here in case you fall." He told her.

"Huh?"

"Oh uh...I mean uh well...y-you know."

"Kurt it's alright I understand. You're just looking after me is all."

"Of course, I'd never let anything happen to you Raven."

After that the two of them were silent for a bit. Then, Kurt turned over at Raven and just stared at her. He couldn't help it, but just looking at her made his heart jump and run around inside of him. Raven was the absolute picture of beauty. She was like an angel who although had a rough life, managed to pull herself through it all and survive. As the wind blew, so did her hair. The way it blew in the breeze and covered some of her face made Kurt twitch a bit.

"_God, she's so beautiful! Oh, but does she feel that same way that I do for her? Then again, she did agree to go out with me tomorrow, but still." _Kurt thought to himself, but he decided to just forget about it.

I mean what was he thinking? Surely Raven had feelings for him as he did for her. The way they held onto each other when they hugged, the way she ran to him, how they called each others names, and whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on he was there for her. Raven soon noticed Kurt staring at her from the corner of her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Um Kurt, w-why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Oh...uh...a-a-am I staring? I-I wasn't staring at you." He told her nervously as he began to blush.

"Um...I think you were."

"Nine, nine I wasn't staring at you. I-I was uh...staring at...the trees over there!"

"Were you now?"

"Ja, trees and uh...just trees alone."

_"Aw man, that was a close one_." Kurt thought.

_"I'm positive that he was staring at me, but then again I could be wrong_." Raven thought to herself as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

After that the two of them were quiet again. Not sure of what to say to the other. Kurt kept sneaking peaks of Raven from the corner of his eyes, and Raven noticed this, but she didn't mind. She blushed slightly when he did. Then the two of them went back to watching the clouds. Every now and then, Kurt would tell Raven of what the clouds looked like.

"Oh, there's a rabbit." He said while pointing at a cloud.

"And a race car."

"Oh, and that one looks like a giant."

"Hey Kurt look at that cloud." Said Raven pointing a a cloud above a tree.

"That one looks like a heart."

Kurt looked at the cloud and Raven was right. It did look like a heart. This made Kurt blush like mad when he looked from the heart too Raven.

"Hey Kurt?" Said Raven.

"Ja Raven." Said Kurt.

"Do you think my parents ever really cared for me?"

"Um...well...I'm sure they did..I mean do...um."

"It's okay Kurt, I know it's probably hard to answer, but in your opinion what do you think?"

"Wow, um...to be honest with you. I don't think your parents ever really did care about you." He told her honestly.

"Oh..." Said Raven.

"Don't get me wrong I don't want to hurt your feelings, but after what the Professor told me and the others how could your parents care for you?" He told her.

"Good point, but Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"They won't come back and hurt they will they?"

"Nine, I won't allow it."

"Really Kurt?"

"I swear that I won't let anyone ever hurt you for as long as I live."

"Oh Kurt."

And with that the two of them hugged each other. Kurt held onto her and gently whipped away the tears in her eyes that started to come. While as for Raven, she planted her head into his shoulder and just smiled. The two of them stayed this way for a long time, but then Kitty came out and called for them.

"Like, hey you guys!" She shouted from the ground.

This startled Raven and she almost lost her balance on her seat. Kurt held onto her tightly and helped her back into place. After that, Kurt looked down and saw Kitty waving at them.

"Like sorry about that!" She shouted.

"Ugh, Kitty, did you have to do that?" Kurt shouted at her.

"Sorry, but Logan wants us to get ready for a training session in like 10 minutes!" She told him.

"Alright, we'll be down there momentarily!" He told her.

"Great, like see you two there!" She told him and then went back inside.

When Kitty left, Kurt turned his attention to Raven.

"Sorry about that." He said while rubbing his neck.

"It's okay Kurt, but Kitty sure does know how to surprise people huh?" Said Raven.

"Ja, she does that sometimes."

"So...I guess we better head inside huh?"

"Oh ja, ja we better go in now."

"Hey Kurt, could you maybe teleport us in?"

"Sure, I can do that. Just hold on tight to me."

So Raven grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and with that Kurt teleported the two of them inside the Institute. Kurt had teleported the two of them into his bedroom.

"It's okay Raven, you can let go now." He told her and Raven slowly opened her eyes to make sure everything was alright.

She noticed that they were in his bedroom, and so she then let go of him.

"That was...um...quiet a ride Kurt." She told him not sure of what to say.

"You get use to it over time." He told her with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I better go and get change for training." She said.

"Okay, I'll come by your room later and the two of us can go together too training." Suggested Kurt.

"Sounds good Kurt, I'll meet you than." Raven told him and then left his room for hers.

**(15 Minutes Later)**

Raven was in her own room checking herself out in her new uniform by this huge mirror that was next to the dresser. It was a perfect fit on her body that showed her curves and slim figure. She sprung around a few times and then faced herself in the mirror once again.

"_The Professor must have had this made especially for me. Why else would it be a perfect fit on me?" _Raven thought to herself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Raven turned her attention to the door and heard Kurt's voice from the other side.

"Raven! Raven are you done yet? We've got to get down to The Danger Room before Logan gets mad at us for being late!" Kurt told her.

"Uh oh, uh coming Kurt!" Raven told him as she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Let's get going Kurt." She said and grabbed his hand and the two of them ran.

They continued running until Kurt had to stop Raven. He had to help her relax before teleporting the two of them too The Danger Room. Everybody else was already in The Danger Room waiting for Kurt and Raven to get there. Logan who was trying to keep his patience waited as long as he could for them to get there.

"Where are those two?" Mumbled Logan.

Then in a cloud of smoke, Kurt and Raven appeared right in front of everyone.

"Sorry about that." Said Kurt apologizing when he saw everyone looking at him and Raven.

"Its about time you two got down here." Said Logan.

"Uh well...um see we uh..." Started Kurt.

"It's my fault sir." Said Raven stepping in for Kurt.

Logan looked at her with an eyebrow raised up and his arms crossed together.

"I kept Kurt waiting for me ever though he kept telling me we were going to be late. He was going to leave without me, but I told him to stay and wait for me. So if anyone's to blame its me sir." Raven told him with her head now looking down at the ground.

Logan kept looking at her, and then at Kurt. He thought for a while, and then told the two of them this.

"Alright, I'll make an exception this once, but next time your two better be here on time." He told them.

Raven then shot her head up and smiled at Logan.

"Wow, thank you sir! Thank you very much!" She cried out and then jumped for joy.

"Alright, alright take it easy kid." Logan told her and Raven settled down next to Kurt.

"Alright everyone, we're going to be doing combat practice. The first team to destroy all of the targets in 5 minutes wins. So I want everyone into teams. Scoot, Jean, and Kitty you're team one; and Rogue, Evan, Kurt, and Raven you're team two. Now everybody get into position and get ready." Explained Logan and then everyone ran one opposite sides of The Danger Room and got ready for the targets.

**(Meanwhile/ Magneto's Base)**

Way up where it was cold and snow was all over the place, stood this giant metal...uh...how to describe? It was like a circular shape, but you only saw half of it. No windows or doors showed, it was just one giant metal half circle base. Of course that's not really important now is it? Moving on to the main event. Inside in the center of the metal base was a man. He stood in front of three young men who were teenagers. The older man was none other than Magneto himself. He was addressing Colossus, Pyro, and Gambit about something. Lately over this past week, he had been observing a mutant. However, this was a certain mutant that he'd been observing.

"I've called you all here because I have a task that I want one of you to do for me." Magneto told them.

"I have reasons to believe that my old friend Charles Xavier has taken in a new mutant. This mutant can control shadows, but doesn't know what else she's capable of. Her powers could be of great use to us if she were to join us. Sadly, since she's with the X-Men, they won't let her go easily."

"So what do you want us to do about it mate?" Asked Pyro.

"Do not interupt me when I'm speaking Pyro." He told him scaring him a bit.

"Now as I was saying, one of you is going to retrieve this girl and bring her back here. Whether she wants to go, or not." Magneto told them.

"Gambit, I'm putting my trust into you. Bring me the one known as Jennifer Brown, and you'll be rewarded."

"Hey how come Gambit gets to go and bring back the shelia?" Asked Pyro sounding P.O.

"Because, Gambit has proven himself worthy time and time again." Magneto told him.

Then Magneto turned too Gambit.

"Can I trust you to do this task Gambit?" He asked.

"You can count on me." Gambit told him with a smirk on his face.

"Good, take this tracker with you. It'll lead you to Jennifer, and you should know that she's a nervous girl. Therefore, she shouldn't be to difficult to capture." Magneto explained to him.

"Now go and bring her to me."

With that said Gambit understood and grabbed his gear before heading off to The Xavier Institute to retrieve Jennifer for Magneto.

Now I'll be telling the story from Raven's Point Of View. Just so you all know and don't get confussed. Thank you.

**(Raven's POV)**

I was really tired what with getting ambushed and almost getting taken away by the Brotherhood. Then when we all got back at the Institute, Mr. Logan had us do training which to me felt like it went on for hours. I nearly got killed out there if it wasn't for Kurt and the others. I have to admit though, training did give me the chance to improve on my powers and show off my uniform. When Kurt saw me he wouldn't take his eyes off of me for one second; but I think he was just really happy with the fact that I agreed to go out with him tomorrow night. Then the others heard and Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were all happy for me and giving me hugs.

'Yawn.' Time for me to head to bed and get a good night sleep.

So I'm walking down the hallway after brushing my teeth and combing my hair which I put up into a ponytail. I was wearing a long black night shirt with short black shorts to go with it. You know, cause I love black and I'm a goth type of girl and...well I think you get the picture. So I arrive at my bedroom (which in case you missed I'm sharing with Kitty and Rogue.) and I open the door, but when I opened it all the way and closed the door behind me, I notice someones in here.

I gasp putting my hand up to my mouth when I see this guy sitting on my bed playing with a deck of cards in his hands. He was a tall and muscular guy, short red hair, wearing what looked like his uniform with combat metal boots, with a small beard, and a long trench coat. His legs were crossed together and he didn't seem to notice me until I gasped. Then he turns his head around and looks at me. I then get a good look at his eyes. They where both pitched black with bright red pupils.

"Bonjour." He finally says to me now getting up off my bed and taking a bow before me.

I look at him all puzzled. Since I've lived here so far this past week, I had never seen him around the Institute before. Then I get the feeling that he's a thief. I mutant thief. I had a hunch that he was a mutant because of his eyes. No normal person would have eyes like that, but I wanted to get some answers here. I stood my ground and tried not to show any fear.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out.

"I demand to know who you are and why you're trespassing in my home?"

"Besides from being dazzled by your beauty, I'm here for you Cherie." He told me in a french accent.

I felt heat coming over me and my checks blushed a bright red. I looked away, and tried to hide my blush so he wouldn't see. I think he noticed because I notice him smirking from the corner of my eyes. Then I'm thinking, what's this guy trying to do, and what does he want with me anyway?

"Y-Y-You shouldn't be here." I tell him while trying to remain calm even though I was scared.

"Why not Cherie?" He asked sounding a bit sad.

"I-I have f-friends w-w-who'll take you on i-i-if you don't leave."

"That don' bother m'e Cherie." He said while walking up to me.

"W-Well it should, a-and who are you?" I said.

"They call me Gambit, and you Cherie?" He said as he was now right in front of me with one arm next to me.

"Uh...um...I-I-I um...uh...I-I well uh..." I couldn't speak and this was all that I could get to come out of my mouth.

I was now blushing more red than before and I couldn't help it. I didn't even think about using my powers at the moment because I was lost in Gambit's eyes. I just stared up at him and he stared at me slowly stroking his fingers through my hair.

What was wrong with me?

Why wasn't I doing anything about this?

I start to shake and blush more. I didn't understand Gambit? Why wasn't he trying to hurt me? Wasn't he going to attack? Wasn't he even going to do anything at all? It just didn't seem to make any sence. Then Gambit moved his hand over to the left side of my face and to my lips. His fingers moved onto my lips and I could feel his soft fingers for the first time.

"You know Cherie, you are very beautiful." He told me and started to move his face closer to mine.

My eyes grow wide and he moves his fingers away from my lips. I wanted to scream so bad at that moment, but I couldn't make any sound. So I scream in my head in hopes that Jean or the Professor would hear. I wanted to run, but Gambit held onto my shoulders so I wouldn't escape. I begin to breathe heavily as he draws closer. My heart starts racing and then I'm thinking that if Kurt saw this he'd be angry and heartbroken. So I struggle lose against Gambit's hold, but he just grabs. Arms around me by the waist, and he pulls me in and then...he kissed me. His kiss was deep and all I could do was squirm my body and make a little bit of noice as he kept on kissing me. As I tried to squirm, Gambit just pushed me closer to his body and held onto me tightly. Not sure of what to do next, I began kicking the door with my foot in hopes that someone would hear the noise. Of course I didn't get much done because Gambit spung me around and his lips stuck onto mine.

"_Jean! Professor! Somebody help me! There's a mutant named Gambit who's got me and is kissing me! HELP ME!" _I screamed in my head in hopes that either Jean or the Professor would hear me.

Thinking that things couldn't get any worse, Gambit stopped kissing me, but he then picked me up bridal style and walked back over to my bed and gently placed me down on it. I wasn't sure what he had up his sleeve, but I had to be prepared. So I looked down at the dark shadows that were in the bedroom and concentrated on it. Gambit must have picked up that I was up to something and sat down next to me wrapping his arms around my body once again.

"Don't think about doing anythin' Cherie. I was sent here to get you, and I intend to do it." He told me.

"Besides, you don' wan' me to hurt a pretty girl like you now do you?"

I shook my head as he brushed my cheek. He smirked at me and I sarted to shake.

"Now then, will you corroperate?" He asked me.

"W-Well um...uh I uh, um...uh...HELP! HELP! HELP!" I cried.

I only got to say that before Gambit covered my mouth with his hand.

"You've got quiet a voice there Cherie, but I think it's tim' you get your beauty sleep." He said just as he pulled out a metal stick.

I watched in horror thinking he was going to kill me and finish the job that my parents tried to do. He pushed a button and the stick got longer, then he brought one end up to my face just as this smoke was coming out from it. It covered my face and soon, I began to feel tired. Gambit removed his hand from me and the last thing I saw before everything went blank; was an evil smirk on Gambits face as he kisses my forehead and then, I passed out.

And now it's time to go back to the Normal Point Of View.

**(Normal POV)**

Well Gambit had succeed in capturing Raven. She was fast asleep in his arms and Gambit could only stare at her beauty. She really was beautiful when she was asllep, but unfortuatly, he had to get the job done. So he picked up Raven carrying her bridal style in his arms, and headed for the window. Suddenly, the bedroom door went flying open and there stood Kurt and the rest of the X-Men team. When Gambit turned and saw them, he just smirked.

"Alright punk, put the girl down, and maybe we'll let you go in one piece." Snarled Logan at Gambit.

"Sae La Vie." Said Gambit as he gently placed Raven onto the ground and reached into his coat pocket.

"Time to play. Catch this!"

Out of his coat Gambit threw four of his cards that were glowing and heading straight for the X-Men. Quickly the X-Men dodged the cards as the exploded on the walls. Quickly Gambit threw a few more cards at them creating huge blasts and lots of smoke. The X-Men dodged all of the playing cards, but there was now to much smoke to see anything or anyone.

"Like, I can't see anything!" Cried Kitty.

"What's going on? Hello? Anyone?" Cried Rogue.

"Raven? Raven? Raven where are you?" Cried Kurt in fear.

Luckily, Jean managed to get the windows open using her powers clearing away the smoke from the bedroom. Once the smoke was clearing out, everyone was able to see again.

"Nice work Jean." Said Scott.

"Like, what was that all about?" Asked Kitty.

"Aw man that was brutel." Said Evan.

"Raven? Raven? Oh god, where's Raven?" Asked a freaked out Kurt who looked all over the bedroom.

Kurt looked over at the place where Gambit was standing with Raven on the ground. There was nothing. Nothing, and nobody was there anyone.

"No." Said Kurt as he telepoted over to the spot.

When he got there, all he found was a playing card that was an Ace of Hearts. Kurts eyes grew wide as he stared down at the playing card.

"Looks like Gambit pulled a fast one on us Kurt." Said Logan as he walked over to him.

"No, no, no t-this wasn't suppose to happen. I-I should have been there for her. I-I should have been able to save her." Said Kurt as tears started to fall down from his eyes.

"Hey, hey Kurt, Kurt its not your fault." Said Jean trying to comfort him.

"It is Jean. She was in trouble and I let him take her away." Kurt told her as he burst into tears.

"Where do you suppose he's taking her?" Asked Scott.

Logan sniffed the air in hopes of getting a scent, but alas, the smoke had covered up any hopes of Logan picking up Raven's scent.

"I can't get any scent, but whereever he's taking her, it's to Magneto." Logan told him.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Jean.

"Yeah like, what's next?" Asked Kitty.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Said Kurt as he stood up and faced his friends.

"We're going to tell the Professor, and he'll use Serebo to locate Raven. Then, we're going to head to that location and we're going to get her back. I don't care how long it takes, but we'll find her and bring her back home." Explained Kurt who had hurt and anger in his voice.

"And we will Kurt, but we should at least figure out why Magneto wants her first." Suggested Scott.

"Who cares! We've got to find her! Who knows what Magneto might have in store for her if we don't hurry!" Cried Kurt.

"Look Elf, I know it ain't easy to lose someone you care about, but right now, we need to take things slowly. We need to figure out Magneto's plan, what he's up to, use Serebro, and then we'll go and rescue her." Logan told him.

"Aw...but Logan sh..."

"No buts Elf."

"Ugh, fine! Whatever! I just hope that she's going to be alright."

And now I'm going back to Raven's Point Of View of the story. Here we go!

**(Meanwhile/ Inside of Magneto's Base/ Raven's POV)**

Darkness.

Silence.

Lonliness.

These were the feelings that I was feeling as my mind drifted away into the dark shadows. I wasn't sure of how I let myself get captured so easily, but it happened. I felt disappointed with myself because I didn't do anything to stop Gambit. I wanted to, but I didn't. How could I just allow him to kiss me? Touch me? Capture me? Why didn't I just use my powers when I had the chance? I was a fool to let this happen, but I would make things right. Some how I was going to make things , my only hope now was that my friends would find me and come to my rescue.

Soon, I started to gain consiousness after being hit by that strange sleeping gas. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Everything was a blurr at first, but soon my vision was becoming clear. I found myself to be laying down on something, and I was in a huge room. It was pretty much empty except for a few accessories. I wasn't really sure where I was, but I didn't think it was good. I used my hands to feel around, and I soon figured out that I was laying down on a bed. I lifted my body up into a sitting position, and looked around. The room I was in was close to the size of mine, Kitty, and Rogues room; the walls were made of metal I think; no windows; a table; no doors except for the one in front of me; the bed of course; a bookshelf; a dresser; two chairs; and a couple of boxes.

"This is strange, but then again at least I'm not trapped in a dungeon or with my parents." I said to myself.

I wanted to escape, but I didn't know where I was. So I got off of the bed and walked over to the door; but when I got to it, it was an unusual door that I had never seen before in my life. It was metal, but there was no door handel. Then I noticed a strange looking box next to the door with what looked like a bunch of buttons on it.

"_Odd, I wonder if that has anything to do with opening this door?" _I thought to myself.

Not sure, I thought about giving it a try, but I was a bit scared of doing so. I took a few steps back and then I felt cold. For some strange reason I was feeling cold, and so I ran back over to the bed and got under the covers. My entire body was under the covers shaking like a blender. I closed my eyes hoping that it would get warmer soon. Suddenly, my eyes shot right open, and something happened. I saw something or rather someone. I saw four guys standing and talking in this huge room. One of them I reconized as Gambit, but the other two I wasn't sure. Then there was the older guy who had a helmet on his head and was wearing a cape. He seemed to be talking to Gambit about something but what? Then I realized that maybe it was him. The man in the helmet. He must have been the one that sent Gambit out to capture me. Then they disappeared from my sight and I saw once again the room I was in.

I shot insteadly up from the bed and held myself. I was a little bit uneased with what I just saw, but what did it mean? Was it just part of my mutant powers? Did what I just see actually occur right now? What was it? Whatever it was, it made me stop feeling cold, but I was scared. I didn't know why I was brought here or what was to become of me, but I wanted to go home. I started to cry as I held onto the covers over my body. I was so upset that I didn't even hear the door open from behind me. I soon stopped my crying when I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned around and saw Gambit standing next to the older man with the helmet on who was now flying coming my way. I started to shake but this time it was from being scared.

"Hello Jennifer." Said the man with the helmet on.

I shook some more because I was terrified at what he had in store for me.

"Do not be afraid Jennifer. I'm here to help you." He told me.

Some how I had managed to work up the courage to speak to this man, and to get some answers if I could.

"H-How do you know my name? W-Who are you a-and what do you want?" I asked.

"I am Magneto, master of metal and I'm here to offer you the chance to join me." He started to say.

"To...join...you?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, you see I've been watching you Jennifer this past week and I can honestly say that I'm impressed by your powers. Especially how you used them to defend yourself against my son, Pietro."

"_Son?" _I thought to myself.

No way! Pietro was his son? Then that also ment that Wanda was his daughter! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then again I don't like Pietro so, whatever. Still, big surprise that I didn't see coming.

"I-I don't understand sir. W-Why would I want to join you? Y-You had me kidnapped and taken away from my friends. Friends who care about me and are probably worried sick." I honestly told him.

"I understand that kidnapping you probably startled you, but I can help you unlock your full power. For every mutant there is a new power, and that power grows inside of that mutant. Only they can harness their power unless someone comes and tries to use it as their own." He told me.

"Your life has been of horror and pain, but here you will find peace and no one will be able to harm you."

"B-But I was fine back at the Institute." I said.

"Maybe so, but my old friend Xavier wanted you to learn to control your powers. Therefore, I'm simply going to do it for him, but I'm going to help you unleash your full furry on those who dare to interfear. many can not understand that mutants wish to live along side humans, but we are all outcasts and must learn to fight for our survival. You my dear, have a unique power that I wish to help you master." He explained to me.

"Look sir, n-n-ot that what your saying is right, but I'm not going to do whatever you say. You had me kidnapped, you have me hidden from my friends, and I'm not going to allow you to get away with this. So if you want me to join you, then you're out of your mind." I told him in anger.

At first he didn't say anything to me, but rather turned to Gambit and motioned him to come with him outside. So once they left, I was once again alone. Although it didn't stay that way for to long, because Gambit walked back in, but there was no sign of Magneto anywhere. I felt my cheeks starting to blush again so I hid under the covers. I could hear Gambit's footsteps as he came towards me. Soon the footsteps stopped, and I felt something grab the covers and yank tham away from me. Then I was faced to face once again with Gambit.

"Bonjour Cherie." He said with a smirk on his face.

I gave him a dirty look like the ones my mom use to give to my dad when he sat around doing nothing. His smirk grew wider but I just looked away from his face. I was angry at him for what he'd done back at the Institute. Oh...he was lucky that I wasn't a violent type of person, otherwise he could kiss his pretty face goodbye.

"Aw, why so glum Cherie?" He asked me.

"I think you know why I'm so glum you bully." I told him now turning to look at him.

"What, you mad at me fo' what happened back there?" He said.

"Uh, yeah I am!" I yelled in anger.

"You had no right coming into my home, sitting in my bedroom waiting for me, kissing me, and then knocking me out with sleeping gas! How could you do this to me? Do you not care about other people's feelings? What's wrong with you? Do you not know that you could have gone to prision? At least I think, but still? Was anything going through your head when you did all of that? Did you even stop and think for a second? How stupid are you anyway?"

I was just so angry at that moment that I felt myself letting out a bunch of anger that I'd kept inside of me for so long. I was letting out my full rage and taking it out on Gambit. I felt sort of guilty, but I was just so upset and angry that I didn't care at the moment. Pretty soon I pounding the bed and crying again. I just cried and cried as I pounded the bed completely forgetting that Gambit was even in the room. I soon felt a pair of hands grabbing my wrists in order to stop me from banging on the bed. I didn't bother opening my eyes because i was way to upset at the moment.

"Cherie! Cherie! Calm down Cherie!" I heard Gambit tell me, but I couldn't stop.

Then I feel his hands leaving my wrists and he pulls me close to him embrassing me in a hug. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. Yet I had lost the will to talk and I just wanted to be held at the moment by someone. I felt his hand rubbing my back as I tried to calm myself down. I felt my tears fall down my face and onto his shoulder and I could feel the wet shoulder underneath me.

"You are way to intense Cherie." He told me.

"You have to calm dow' and relax. Now things aren't as bad as they look as there's reall' nothin' to worry about."

I slowly opened my eyes and took in deep breathes so that I could speak again to him.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Was all I could get out of me.

"I know Cherie, I know." He told me and just held me close to him.

"I-I-I w-w-was j-just angry. I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry."

Gambit held me close to him brushing my hair and saying sweet things to me. I didn't know why, but for some reason, Gambit made me feel sort of better, and safe. Could it be because he reminded me of Kurt? Kurt? Kurt. His name ran through my head over and over again, but he was so far away from me. Would he come and rescue me? Did he know I was missing? He said he would always be there for me. He had to come for me. He just had to.

"Kurt." I said quietly.

**All done!**

**I hope everybody who reads this reviews please!**

**Thank you and tune in for the next chapter**

**Coming to you really soon**

**Thank you! ;)**


	5. Thoughts and Offers

**Shadow**

**Thoughts and Offers**

**Chapter 5**

Friendly note to the readers:

For this chapter of my story **"Shadow", **I thought that it would be a good idea to use some memories from Jennifer's past in the sequence of this chapter. I mean, what better way to make a chapter than using old memories when the time being comes? Just a thought but it might turn out great, or it may not. Either way this chapter's going to be long, juicy, painful (if I can make it happen), romantic, and sad. So please read and do enjoy this chapter.

Thank you and here I go!

Oh and FYI, this is gonna be from Raven's POV so enjoy!

**(Raven's POV)**

After crying and crying for what felt like hours on Gambit's shoulder, I had finally calmed myself down and had fallen alseep. I had tired myself out from crying so much that my eyes were all red and swollen and I got a headach. The crying and yelling had hurt me to much that I couldn't bear it any more. The last thing I remember before I went to sleep was being lifted into bed and covered up with the covers. Not much else, except maybe a hand going through my hair and a gentle kiss on my forehead. Gambit seemed to really care about me like Kurt does, but is it all just some sort of act? Is he just trying to fool me, or does he really care for me like Kurt? How do I know who really cares about me and who doesn't?

Ugh! If my parents weren't such jerks and only took the time to explain relationships to me, then I'd know which boy really cares about me. Oh...I hate them so much! I hate my life right now, and I hate Magneto and his goons! Especially Gambit! Oh...I just want to scream and scream until I get what I want. Yet sadly, all the screaming I did on Gambit hurt my voice.

**(Flashback)**

_I continued crying on Gambit's shoulder as he continued to rub my back and try to comfort me. The tears were welling up in my eyes, and I couldn't control myself. I was like a human crying machine or something, and during my crying I felt myself gasping for air. Gambit had to help me on that. He took both of my hands, and told me to take in deep and slow breathes. Surprisingly that worked. _

_"Cherie, are you okay?" He asked._

_Trying to catch my breathe I looked at him and told him my responce._

_"I...think...so." I said._

_It was only then that I learned that my voice was sounding harsh and rough from the yelling I did earlier. Gambit looked at me with a curious look on his face wondering what was wrong with my voice. When I tried to speak again, he put on fingure on my lips and had this to say._

_"Save your voice Cherie, it ain't worth it."_

_**(Flashback Over)**_

So tired.

Beat

Hurt

Scared

But also

I was really homesick.

I missed the Institute, and everyone in it. I missed my friends so much. They were like the family I never had before. I hoped that I would see them again and not be stuck here. Whereever here was. Even though I had alot on my mind, I was knocked out cold like a rock. I slept like a baby who was unaware that she was in a strange place. A strange place that was far away from her loved ones. I wished I could be with them again. Back in the safe arms of my fellow X-Men members. But most of all, back in the safe arms of Kurt. I remember one night when a storm came and I was really scared, Kurt let me sleep with him.

**(Flashback)**

_A terrible thundar storm was roaming the area. The dark midnight sky mixed with the lightning and rain really spooked me. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. back at home whenever the weather was like this, I got really scarred and hid under boxes just to avoid it. However, I was laying in bed trying to sleep, but the loud noise of the thundar really scarred me. I nearly fell out of bed because of it and the lightning that struck close by my window. _

_I was really, really, really scarred. So I got out of bed and quietly tip-toed past Rogue and Kitty so I wouldn't wake them up. I left the bedroom and walked down the hallway until I found the door that lead into Kurt's bedroom. I knocked n it a couple of times until Kurt answered it. he opened the door and was standing there sleepy and in a white tank top made just for boys, and a pair of boxers._

_'Yawn' Uh...what is it?" He said._

_"Um...K-K-Kurt?" I said._

_Once he reckonized it was me, he shot right awake._

_"Oh Raven! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" _

_"Well, the storm outside's scarring me and I-I can't sleep. W-Would it be alright i-i-if i could um...well if I could uh...um..."_

_"If you could sleep here tonight?"_

_"P-P-Please?"_

_"Ja, come inside."_

_So he took me into his bedroom and he allowed me to sleep in his bed. Yet curious I asked him where he'd sleep if I was sleeping in his bed? He told me he'd sleep on the floor, but I couldn't have him do that. So, I convinced him to sleep in his own bed while I slept on the floor, but even that wasn't good enough for him. Then, Kurt came up with the idea that we should both sleep in his bed together. That way we're both comfortable and nobody has to sleep on the floor. Well it was a crazy idea, but I agreed to it being nice as I was._ _So Kurt and I snuggled under the covers, and whenever thundar or lightning occured, he would hold me tight in his arms. Protecting me from the scary storm._

**(Flashback Over)**

I guess all those late nights of working and all those days of getting up early really put an impact on my body and brain. I wanted to wake up and try to escape, but I couldn't find it in me to wake up and do so. I felt like a dead person who was like a zombie. I was just so tired, and saving up my energy for when I was really going to need it. Which in my case, would be tonight. Because I was going to breakout of this place one way or another! I had to device a good strategy and plan to escape, but I had never done that before. Then again if i ever did escape from my parents, then they'd kill me right where I stood.

Okay...this is going to be harder then I thought.

Just then, the door opened and in came Magneto. He was flying once again and he seemed to be alone. I didn't know why he was here, but it must have to see if I was going to reconsider joining him. I just stared up at him and wondered.

"Hello again Jennifer. I do hope that you find everything to suit you." He told me.

"Well...I guess things are okay." I told him.

"Good, but now the reason why I came here. Have you reconsidered joining me?"

"Um...well um...I-I don't know what to say."

"Think about it. You'll be given the chance to express your full mutant abilities, and to show humans that you're not afraid to show your true powers to them."

Well I didn't know what to say. Did I want to do something like that?

"B-But I don't want to hurt anyone, o-or possibly w-w-worse." I told him.

"No need to worry. Nobody will get hurt, that is unless they're the enemy." He told me.

"T-T-The enemy?" I said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Of course. Tell me now, do you really think the X-Men are your friends?"

"Y-Y-Yes, yes I do believe that."

I didn't know what he was up to, but I think he was going to start telling me lies so that way I'd believe him and then join him. I had to be careful and prepare myself for whatever Magneto had to say to me. I think he was telling me a lie right now.

"You should know that the X-Men are really the enemy to us and that they're planning to take in mutants with extrodinary powers and use those powers to take over the world." He told me.

"Uh huh?" I said.

"You may think that this is a joke and that I'm lying to you, but they don't care about you. Only your powers is important to them and nothing else."

"D-Do you mean that?"

"I mean every word that I say to you. The X-Men are not to be trusted Jennifer."

"Why do you say these things to me?"

"It's for your own good that you learn the truth from me, before the X-Men were able to fill your mind with lies."

"You seem to speak some...uh...some...highly interesting words sir, but I still think the X-men are very good people who took me in when my own parents wanted me dead."

"Perhaps that may be true, but how do you know that for sure?"

"Well, they did rescue me and brought me to the Institute. I have a whole new life thanks to them. Just please sir, please send me back to the Institute. I-I don't want to be here. C-Can't I just go home? Please?"

He just stared at me not saying a word. All I did was tell him the truth.

"I can understand that you may need some time to think this through, but just remember this Jennifer. Only one of us speaks the truth, and you must choose wisely." He told me before leaving the room.

Once again, I was all alone. I held myself tightly and closed my eyes. I was in no mood to think, but to escape. There had to way a way out of this place, but where was it? I reckoned that I had to be careful when trying to bust out of here, but how could I bust out of here when I couldn't even bust out of my own home or even out of a tickle fight?

**(Flashback)**

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hee! Hee! Hee!" I cried out._

_"Kurt! Kurt stop it! Stop it!" _

_"Nine! Not until you say Uncle!" He told me while tickling me._

_I just kept on laughing and laughing uncontrolably as Kurt tickled under my armpits and my tummy. I tried to push him away, but he just kept at it. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes._

_"K-K-Kurt! K-K-Kurt! A-A-Alright! A-A-Alright! Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE!" I shouted out while trying to talk in between his tickling._

_Kurt got the message and stopped once I said Uncle. I had to breathe deeply while trying to catch my breathe. Kurt helped me up and rubbed my back. Then he started laughing a bit._

_"Oh man, I got you good Raven." He said._

**(Flashback Over)**

"Aw man, if I couldn't get away from Kurt tickling me without saying Uncle; then how am I going to get out of this place without getting caught?" I asked myself.

Yes sir, I was in a pickle. There was no way I was going to join Magneto because I was already an X-Men. So therefore I couldn't possibly join his team without leaving my old friends first. No, no I won't do it. I'll never betray my friends! I can't just sit around like this, it's time for action! I'm coming home you guys!

So I got off of the bed and ran to the door. It was locked from the outside and I didn't know how to work it. Then I had an idea. Putting my full consintration on the buttons, I released my shadow. My shadow stood right by me, and I then gave it instructions on what I wanted it to do.

"Shadow, open the door from the outside please." I told it.

My shadow understood and then slid under the door. I waited a few seconds before the door opened and there stood my shadow. I gave my shadow a thumbs up and then told it to go and look for an exit. Understanding me again, my shadow lead me down a hallway and to who knew where. My shadow slid and flew all over the place with me running behind it. We kept going until I stopped in my tracks. Something was wrong with me because I started feeling cold again. I held onto my body and then kneeled onto the ground. I closed my eyes, and then opened them to find myself having another one of those...um...visions I think.

I found myself seeing Magneto talking to another man who had long hair, a fur coat, and a bad attitute. Magneto was telling him something that made the man grin before leaving the area. I wasn't to sure of who he was, but I think he might work for magneto as well. Then I saw something else. I saw the Institute, and my friends. They were all in this room that had a huge computer or television in it. They were all by it and the Professor was wearing this strange helemt on his head. I think he was using Cerebro or so I've been told when I arrived to locate me. They were looking for me. They really do care about me. Soon the vision was gone and I was no longer cold. My shadow was at my side which surprised me.

I let out a shriek but quickly covered my mouth so no one could hear me. I got back onto my feet and my shadow and I ran once again down the hallway. I wasn't sure where we were going, but anywhere was better then here. We kept on going until I head footsteps and saw a different shadow coming down the hallway. My shadow also stopped and got behind me. I took a few steps forward to try and see who was coming before I started running. I looked and saw a boy wearing this strange red suit, googles or glasses, had spiky blonde hair, and some sort of gizmo attatched to him. I knew it was one of Magneto's goones, but I didn't get a name.

"Shadow, distract him please." I told my shadow.

My shadow nodded and went up to the boy.

At first the boy didn't suspect anything, but then my shadow touched his shoulder and the boy turned around. Then, my shadow did it again and again the boy turned around. I think my shadow was messing with this guy ust to get on his nerves. Which by the way did.

"What the? Hey, hey! Show yourself mate!" He shouted.

He spoke in an Australian accent and then started shoting flames from the gizmos on him. It was then obvious that he was definetly a mutant and one of Magneto's goones. As my shadow did its best to distract him, I carefully and quietly snuck away. My shadow made sure that the boy didn't see me as I made my escape. I crept against the wall to the other side. Once I was in the clear, I quickly began to run away again. I just kept on running with my shadow soon by my side and we made our way to this big and open room. This room that I was in was enormous and huge. A complete circular room with no window or much else in it. I notice a chair and two doors on either side of the area. Otherwise, not much else was in here.

"Shadow, see if you can find a way out, but if anything goes wrong, get to the Institute and get the X-Men." I told my shadow.

"You're apart of me so make sure they know that you're my shadow. Do whatever you have to, to get their attention. Get to the Professor, he'll know what to do." I explained to my shadow who nodded and with that left me to get the help I needed.

Not sure of what to do next, I just walked around the room. I wasn't sure of what I should do next. My shadow was out and about in search of a way out, and I didn't know whether to try one of the doors or to just sit in the chair. Well...I was still feeling a bit tired so I decided to rest on the chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down on it. It wasn't much of a comfortable chair, but it wasn't a terrible chair either. I rested my arms on the handles, but just then these metal straps went over my arms and strapped me down to the chair. I tried struggling free, but I couldn't get lose.

I was stuck, and to what a chair? Great! Just great! I didn't know what to do next. I was scarred, and I didn't think things could get any worse. Suddenly, I heard the sound of doors opening. I was to freaked out to look and see who it was.

"Hello Jennifer." Said a familiar voice.

"_Oh no, it's Magneto. Oh...why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Oh why me?" _I thought to myself.

From the corner of my eye I saw Magneto flying next to me until he came in front of me. I gave him a nervous smile before keeping my mouth shut.

"I see you've found your way out of your room to here." He told me.

I was scarred and afraid to say anything to him. Who knew what he'd do to me for trying to escape.

"Perhaps I've under estimated you. Your powers are much stronger then I thought they were." He said.

"Jennifer please, I know this must be a difficult time for you, but the X-Men are not to be trusted. Join me, and we'll show the X-Men who you really are."

He told me as he stood over me. I just turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to fall prey to his lies and betray my friends. Especially Kurt. I would never betray him.

"I-I don't believe you! The X-Men are great people and have hearts of gold! I'll never join you or betray my friends!" I cried out as I looked him right in the eyes.

Magneto backed away from me and was speechless. I think he got the message, but then again he probably wasn't going to give up that easily on me. He raised a hand and aimed it at the door behind him. It opened automatically and out came his three goones. I reconized Gambit, the blonde boy with attitude, and this metal looking boy from my vision. They walked up to Magneto and I before they stopped.

"I understand that you must think that the X-Men are heros Jennifer, but things can change." Magneto told me as he walked over to the boys.

"However, maybe I'm not trying hard enough to get your full attention and corroperation. Perhaps you might reconsider joining me after I tell you this."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Magneto with curiosity written all over my face.

"W-W-What do you mean? T-T-Tell me w-w-what?" I asked him.

He turned his head to me and I began to shiver and quake in fear.

"I'm going to tell you that unless you join me, there will be a severe punishment." He told me.

"W-W-What punishment?"

"The punishment for you goes on your friends."

"M-M-My friends?"

"Yes, your friends the X-Men, will suffer dearly because you won't join me to save them."

"W-W-What?"

"Just understand that the X-Men will perish not because of me, but because of you Jennifer."

"Y-Y-You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh I would."

"N-N-No! Y-Y-You can't do this!"

"Oh but I think I can."

"No! Don't! Please!"

"The choice is yours Jennifer. Join me, or lose your dear friends?"

I had to give him credit. Threatening to destroy my friends unless I joined his team was scary and a tough choice. Although my friends were strong and showed how great their powers were when we did our training sessions, I didn't know if I wanted to take such a big risk like this. Lifes were on the line and all hope was in the palm of my hands. I didn't want to lose my friends, but I didn't want to join Magneto. I wish Kurt was here. He would be able to get me out of this jam.

"_Oh god, Kurt where are you when I need you the most?" _I thought to myself.

**(Flashback)**

_"Kurt!" Cried Raven with joy as she stepped hard on Pietro's foot causing him to move his arm around her shoulder and tend too his foot._

_Raven then ran to Kurt giving him a big hug of joy and happiness._

_"Oh Kurt I'm so glad you're back. I-I thought you'd left me." Said raven who began to cry._

_"Nine, I'm sorry, I would never leave you Raven. Just like I told you, I went to the bathroom and was on my way back to you, but I bumped into Kitty who wanted to see how you were doing." Kurt told her._

_"Oh...oh, j-just please, come back to me and never leave me alone again." Said Raven wiping away the tears in her eyes._

_"I will, I promise." Said Kurt who held onto her tightly._

**(Flashback Over)**

_"You said you'd never leave me. You said you'd always be there for me, but your not." _

**(Flashback)**

_"Um Kurt, could you promise me something?" Raven asks him._

_"Um...sure thing. What is it?" He asks._

_Then Raven leans in closer to his face and whispers in his ear._

_"Promise me that you'll always be here for me, and that you won't let anything bad happen to me." She told him._

_Then Kurt pushes her away from his ear and brings her close to his face, but not that close. Then, he gives her his response._

_"I promise you Raven that I'll always be her for you and keep you safe and away from any danger." He told her._

**(Flashback Over)**

_"You said you would be there to protect me, but your not." _I thought to myself as tears started coming down my eyes.

**(Flashback)**

_"It's okay, just stay with me. I'll protect you Raven." He told her._

_Raven then looked up at Kurt's face._

_"A-a-always?" She asked him with tears in her eyes._

_"Always." He responded with a smile on his face._

**(Flashback Over)**

As much as it was going to kill me, I knew I had to do the right thing. Even if I was going to hate myself and want to die, I had to do it for the sake of my friends. I looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Alright...y-y-you win Magneto, but y-y-you have to swear that my friends will remain unharm." I told him.

"Agreed." He said and then with a wave of his hand, I was free from the clutches of the chair.

I rubbed my wrists to make sure they were okay and then looked up at Magneto. I still had tears in my eyes over what I'd done, but it was for my friends. It was to protect them and keep them safe, but was it the right thing to do?

**End of this chapter**

**Please stay tune for the next chapter please**

**It'll be alot better and cooler then this one**

**Maybe**

**You never know**

**Thank you and please review.**


	6. Raven's DateKurt's Sorrow

**Shadow**

**Raven's Date & Kurt's Sorrow**

**Chapter 6**

**Attention Readers!**

**Sorry, but I thought you'd want a bit of a quick heads up on what's going to happen in this next chapter. But just a quick recap of what's going on so far okay? ****So Raven was captured by Gambit who took her to Magneto because he wanted him to bring her to him. ****The X-Men tried to stop him, but he slipped from under their figures and got away with Raven. Kurt was feeling guilty because he promised to protect her, but he couldn't. Then at Magneto's lair, he tries to convince Raven to join him, but at first she doesn't and stays strong. Oh and also, she's starting to discover a new power, but we'll get into that later. So when she tries to get out, she gets trapped, but manages to send her shadow to get the X-Men's help. Still not joining him, Magneto tells Raven that unless she joins him, then the X-Men are going to suffer. So...not wanting to lose the only people who really seemed to care about her, Raven agrees to join him as long as he doesn't harm them. He agrees and releases her from this chair that held onto her.**

**So that's what happened last, and now here's a bit of information on what's going to happen now. Raven's back in her room feeling really guilty and homesick; while Kurt on the other hand is miserable and wants to find and bring Raven back home. The Professor does all that he can with locating her, but its just no use. At least, at the moment. Meanwhile, Gambit feels sorry for Raven and decides to take her out on a date. Refusing him, Gambit doesn't give up that easily. He some how manages to smooth talk her into it, and she accepts. So they go out, and little did they know was that Kurt was also out that night trying to think and hope that Raven was okay. When he sees her with Gambit, he decides to spy on them in hopes that he can get alone with Raven and then get her back to the Institute.**

**So that's the heads up and I hope I get some more reviews. And I really, really want reviews please. **

**Thank you! ;)**

**_(Magneto's Base)_**

Taken back and locked up in her room, Raven walked over to her bed, and sat down on it holding her legs and barring her head. She felt just horrible and guilty for what she'd just done. Agreeing to join Magneto and for what? She had to do it in order to save her friends. Yet, it didn't feel right. She would've escaped if she could, but she didn't know how to. On the bright side though, her shadow was on it's way to the Institute to get the X-Men to come and save her. Raven just hoped that her shadow got there. Would her shadow get there and warn the X-Men, or was she doomed to work along side Magneto? She didn't want that to happen. Oh no, no, god no! Anything but this! But alas, until she was either rescued or some how found a way to escape, she was stuck here. Or, rather, she had to stay here since she promised to join Magneto.

**_(The Institute)_**

Kurt laid on his bed mopping around since the incident that occurred just a few hours ago. He took off his uniform and wore a pair of boxers and a white tank top. He just laid on his bed all mopey and upset. He felt so guilty because he'd let Gambit get away with Raven. He tried to stop him from taking her, but he couldn't stop him. He just didn't do enough to stop him and save her. Feeling angry, Kurt grabbed his pillow, buried his face into it, and screamed. He just screamed and screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. he wanted to do something, but he couldn't. The professor was using Cerebro to try and locate Raven, while Logan told him to stay put until further notice. He knew that he had to do something. He knew that he couldn't just sit around while his best friend was somewhere trapped and possibly scarred. He had to make up for letting Gambit take her away, and he would. Some how he would.

**_(In the Lab at the Institute)_**

The Professor was using Cerebro to locate Raven. Logan and Orona stood by his side as he tried to locate her. The only reason why Logan and Orona where with the Professor were for two reasons. One, to keep him company, and Two, to let the others know of anything new once the Professor's done using Cerebro.

"Any luck with finding Jennifer yet Charles?" Asked Orona.

"No, not yet, but I should be able to locate her. I just have to try harder." He told her.

"Take it easy Chuck. You ain't going to find the poor kid if you work to hard with locating her." Logan told him.

"I know, but Jennifer's a unique girl who Magneto would be able to easily convince her to join him if it meant involving us." Said Charles to Logan.

"Jennifer has yet to show what she can really do, and if Magneto helps her unleash her full power...then we might lose her."

"Keep trying Charles. Don't give up." Said Orona.

"I'm not giving up on her Storm. I will locate her, and we'll bring her back home where she belongs." He told her with confidence.

With that the Professor kept at his search with locating Raven.

**(Back at Magneto's Lair)**

Two weeks had passed Raven had not come out of her room. **(Yes time has passed so please just go along with it. Thank you.) **She didn't talk; she didn't eat; she didn't sleep; and she didn't really do anything. To her it felt like a year of being kidnapped and away from her friends, but what was worse was that this place she was in. It felt like she was in a prison cell locked away from the outside world. The only thing that made her feel comfortable, was being surrounded by darkness. It was her power, and she did do a bit of practice with it. Not alot, but some just to pass the hours.

"I can't live like this. Two weeks of what feels like solitary confindment, and I have yet to escape. Yet I can't, I promised Magneto that I'd stay." Said Raven to herself.

"Yet Magneto has taken away my friends and my new life, but...I won't give in that easily. I'm not going to be weak anymore, but I don't think I can be brave either. Oh...what's the point? I'm not like the others and I probably never will be as brave and fearless as them. Oh god...oh no...Kurt...where are you?"

Feeling blue, Raven went into the bathroom that was also in her room. It was the down on the right side of the room. She headed in and decided to take a warm shower. Starting the water and getting naked, Raven looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw in the mirror was a poor helpless girl who seemed to have given up on hope. She didn't know that deep inside of her was a brave and fearless young girl who wanted to come out and fight for her freedom. Yet that girl was somewhere else in her. Giving a small sigh, Raven finished stripping down of her clothes and got into the shower. Warm water poured down onto Raven's body as she sat down with her legs brought close to her.

Although she had already taken a shower this morning, she just wanted the warm water to pour onto her. Staying where she sat for what felt like forever, Raven let out another sigh and decided to come out. Turning off the water, getting out of the shower, and then grabbing a towel, Raven wrapped it around her body before leaving the bathroom. However...when she stepped foot out of the bathroom, she let out a loud scream when she saw who was in her room laying down on her bed.

It was Gambit! Of course I mean how obvious is that? But anyway, Gambit was laying on Raven's bed playing with his cards when he was greeted by the sound of a terrified yet surprised scream. Lifting his head up from his cards, he saw Raven holding onto her towel and blushing like mad.

"Bonjour Cherie!" Gambit greeted her with a huge smile on his face as he got up and sat on the bed.

"W...W...What do you think you're doing here?" Asked Raven who was dripping wet, holding onto the towel tightly, and still a beat red color on her face.

"Oh y' know Cherie, just awaitin' fo' your return." He replied.

"While I was in the shower?"

"Why not?"

"Um...well I think...maybe its because...people wait until whoever is in the bathroom is done and dressed before they enter to come and see them."

"I couldn't wait Cherie, I had t' see y' again."

"Uh...well...you could have waited outside."

"But then I wouldn't see y', and I like seein' y' Cherie."

"Why don't you just get out of here before I come over and decide to slap you."

"Mak' me Cherie."

"Oh...you...you...ugh. Just leave so that I can get dressed please." Raven told him pointing to the door.

"Sui' yourself Cherie, but when you're don' I'll be back." Gambit told her as he stood up and walked out the door.

Once Gambit left, Raven hurried up and got dressed. Just in case he decided to come back in before she was all covered up in clothing. She put on a pair of undies and a bra, and then she searched through the draws and pulled out whatever. She wanted to hurry up before Gambit came back in. She put on a pair black jeans, stripes socks, and a black tank top. She brushed her hair and put her hair up into a ponytail. She then walked over to the bed and began picking up the cards that Gambit left on her bed.

"Just like back at home. I'm the one who has to clean up the mess." Raven said to herself.

Just as she was picking up the last few cards, the door opened and in stepped Gambit.

"Cherie I'm back!" He cried out scarring Raven making her drop most of the cards onto the floor.

"Oh no, no...oh." She said.

"Cherie I'm sorr' I didn' mean t'." He told her coming over and helping her pick up the cards that fell onto the floor.

"I...It's okay...I-I know you didn't mean to."

"Aw, what's the matter Cherie?"

"Nothing."

"Com' on Cherie, what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong with me. Honestly."

"Cherie?"

"Um...well...alright.I...It's just that...well...my life has been a living hell for me, and I never really got the chance to enjoy myself. Never had any friends, freedom, or love. Then two weeks ago Kurt and I were suppose to go out on a date, but then you had to be a jerk and kidnap me."

"Ouch, that hurts me Cherie."

"Yeah...well...it's true."

"Please don't be tha' way Cherie. I got feelin' t' y' know."

"Well...um well..."

"Well wha' Cherie?"

"Um...well...no. No I...I'm sorry. I...It's just that I've been so mad these past two weeks that I've been locking myself up in here away from everyone else. I've had a hard childhood and this right now kind of feels just like what I've gone through. I don't mean to be such a jerk to you, but I've held in my anger for so long that I'm taking it all out on you. I'm usually not like this, but I'm just so frustrated. Please don't hate me, but if you do...I understand." She told him.

After that Gambit just grabbed a hold of her and gave her a big hug and then a kiss on the cheek. This made Raven blush before she asked him this.

"W...W...What was that for?"

"Because y' been through alo' an' I feel sorr' fo' y'. Your a ver' sweet girl my petite, an' I kno' you're jus' upset. I hop' we can becom' good friends Cherie, because I like y' and wan' t' ge' t' know y' better. Then perhaps we can b' more then jus' friends." He told her.

This just made Raven blush some more. She just felt embarrassed at the moment from what he told her. Then Gambit had an idea.

"Y' know petite, I know a way fo' y' t' make it up t' me, and t' show y' how much I'm sorr'."

"Really? What's that?"

"Oh nothin' much."

"Tell me. Please?"

"Oh...jus' y' and me goin' out tonight."

"What?"

"I said that..."

"No I know what you said, but...I can't."

"Why not petite?"

"Because...because...because even though you're being nice to me, it doesn't make up for what you did two weeks ago back at the Institute."

"Y' still mad 'bout that?"

"Yeah I am. You come out of nowhere; invade my home; scare me when I enter mine and my friends Kitty and Rogue's bedroom; you sweet talk as you come over to me; I tell you that my friends would come and hurt you, but you didn't care; then you tell me I'm beautiful and kiss me; and you keep on kissing me even when I'm trying to break free; then you carry me and place me on my bed; which you were currently on and playing your card game on; and then you tell me that I have to keep quiet or else; then when I scream for help, you knock me out with some sort of sleeping gas. So am I still mad at you? I think we both know the answer to that."

"Aw but Cherie, if y' had cooperated, then I wouldn' hav' had t' do tha' t' y'."

"It still doesn't make up for what you did."

"What if I made it all better Cherie?"

"Well...I...I don't really know."

"Please Cherie, I would die of heartbreak if y' stayed mad; and y' wanted t' know how t' make up for before."

"You mean that?"

"Of cours' Cherie. I wouldn' lie t' y'."

"Really?"

"Really."

In a way, Gambit's words had touched Raven's heart making her want to cry; but another part of her didn't want to believe him because of what he'd done. Yet she wasn't really sure what to believe at the moment. Gambit had lifted up her chin so that their eyes would meet, and Raven at that moment felt weak. His eyes were just...so...mysterious.

"_Go out with him! He's not that bad like Pietro. He just wants to make up for what he did. It's the least you can do right?"_

_"No! No! No! Don't do it! He's trying to get you on your good side and forget all about Kurt. Kurt's the one who really cares about you. Not this jerk! Don't do it!"_

Two different thoughts were going through her head at the moment. She was to busy thinking that she didn't even notice her and Gambit's faces getting closer. In fact, she didn't seem to notice until she felt Gambit's warm breathe hit her face. Snapping back to reality, Raven quickly became over welcomed by the touch of Gambit's soft lips against her own. Raven was in complete shock as Gambit savored the taste of her lips. Raven couldn't think at the moment as Gambit deepened the kiss. So instead of trying to push him away, she just tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He soon pulled away after that.

"Hm, what's wron' Cherie?" Asked Gambit.

"Well...I...I'm sorry, but...its just that I'm not ready yet for a real kiss. However, to tell you the truth, I kind of have feelings for someone else." Raven told him honestly.

Gambit arched an eyebrow up and just stared at Raven.

"It's Nightcrawler huh?" He said.

"What? H...H...How'd you...I mean."

"It's oka' Cherie, y' don't hav' t' say it."

"Oh no...no please, don't be mad. You really do seem like a sweet guy, but...I'm just sort of confused."

"Confused? How are y' confused Cherie?"

"Well, it's been two weeks of course, and my friends have yet to come and rescue me. I don't know whether they just can't find me, or if they're not bothering to look for me. Yet what am I saying? Of course they're trying to look for me because they care about me, but...what if they're not? Has it all been a lie?"

"Cherie, I don't kno' if you're makin' sense."

"Well I was made a promise by Kurt, or Nightcrawler as you said that he's never let anything happen to me. He'd always be there for me. To protect me and look out for me. Then the Brotherhood came into the picture, and Pietro tries to hit on me and abducted me. Then you came into the picture and boy do you know how to get it going on. Also, there's Magneto and everything that he's told me about the X-Men not being who they seem to be. With all that's happened, I-I'm just not sure about anything or anyone anymore. I...I feel so...lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes...lost."

Now I'm doing Raven's Point of View again okay? Probably going to be short though. Don't really know. You'll all just have to wait and see.

**(Raven's POV)**

I bend my head and look down at the ground. I really did feel lost right now, and I didn't know what to do. It just...well...lately I've felt like...like...like my path has always been chosen for me. Like, I never got to get a saying in what I felt. I soon feel a pair of arms wrap around me and hold me tight to their body. I knew it was Gambit, and that was when I started to really believe that he really did care for me. Not ever thinking about what I was doing, I decided that from now on, I was going to choose my own path. I'm in control now. Not Magneto, not the Professor, not even Pietro. It was me. That was when I did something that I would soon regreate later.

"Gambit?" I said.

"I need to tell you something."

"Oui?" He said.

"I...I...I want to go out with you. Tonight." I told him.

"Reall' y' mean it Cherie?" He asked me.

I moved my body away from his chest, and looked up at him.

"Yes." Was all I had to say to him on that.

I then saw a huge grin start to form on his face. It sort of makes me a bit unease, but I just give him a small smile. He then kisses the top of my forehead and gets up onto his feet. He then grabs my hand and pulls me up onto my feet. Then, he spins me around and chuckles.

"O' Cherie, y' mak' m' so happ'! I'm goin' t' show y' the best tim' of your life!" He told me.

**(End of Raven's POV)**

So moving on from that moment up to around say...5:45 pm that evening. Raven was just finishing getting ready for her date tonight with Gambit. She was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She wore a black long sleeved shirt; a wavy black skirt; stockings; fancy black heels; and her long black hair was kept down. She was really nervous, but also a bit excited to be going out on her first date. Even if it was with a mutant boy who kidnapped her, and was working for a man who threatened to destroy her friends. As she finished up, she stared deep into her silver eyes. They were a bit red from all of her crying, but there was something else to them.

"_I'm I doing the right thing? I mean, Kurt was originally going to take me out and I said yes to him. Maybe this is wrong? Maybe...this is all wrong?" _Raven thought to herself.

Just then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Cherie? Ar' y' almos' done?" Asked Gambit.

"Uh...yeah! C-C-Coming!" Shouted back Raven.

Taking one last look at the mirror, she left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. There she found Gambit standing up against the wall wearing his trench coat and staring at Raven with a mysterious look on his face.

"Um...so...I guess we're all set then?" Asked Raven.

"I do believe y' are correc' Cherie." Gambit told her while smiling.

"So, y' ready?"

"Um...sure thing."

"Huh, y' seem a bit unease Cherie."

"Oh...I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Don' be Cherie. Y're going t' have a great tim' tonight."

"Um...I guess so, but where are we going?"

"Oh, it's a surprise Cherie. Now then, shall we?"

Holding out his hand Raven took it and the two of them walked out.

**(Back At The Institute)**

Kurt was hanging out up on the rooftop looking up at the stars. He had been feeling unease ever since Raven was kidnapped that night. Kurt knew it was his own fault that Raven had gotten kidnapped by Gambit. Even though everyone else had said and told him that it wasn't.

It had already been two whole weeks and still the Professor could not locate Raven. Where could Gambit have taken her? What was Magneto planning on doing to her? He just couldn't stop thinking about all of this. He knew that he had to do something. The guilt inside of him was driving him crazy. He had to go searching for her and bring her back to the Institute.

"I'm not just going to sit around and wait until the Professor tries to find her, or until Logan tells us to go searching. I'm going to go searching out on my own for you Raven." He said to himself and went to get into his uniform and his inducer.

**(Out Somewhere in New York/A Restaurant/6:30 PM) **

The night was young and the city was buzzing with people, traffic, bright lights, etc. Everyone was out and about going places. Music was playing; cars were honking; people were chatting; intoxicating aromas filled the air; and a cool summer breezed flew by. Everybody was enjoying the night, but what they didn't know was that two young mutants (soon to be three) were in the crowd.

Walking down the sidewalk was Gambit and Raven. Nobody suspected that they were mutants because they looked normal. Plus, Gambit wore dark shades so nobody would see his dark red eyes. Him and Raven were looking for a good place for a bite to eat. He had an arm around Raven's shoulder as they walked; but what they didn't know was that soon enough another mutant would be joining them. Or should I say, **spying** on them.

Eventually, the two of them found a nice restaurant and got settled to a table. They were seated outside awaiting for a waiter to take their orders. While looking through the menu's on deciding what to eat, soft violin music played on the far left side. Gambit peeked from his menu to sneak a peek at Raven. He couldn't really see her face because it was behind a menu, but he looked anyway. Raven could tell that he was looking at her, but she didn't seem to mind at the moment. At least she was getting attention right?

Anyway, she was just about to place her menu down when it happened.

She started to overcome that cold feeling again.

_"Oh no! No please! Not now!" _She screamed in her mind.

But it happened anyways.

Raven was soon seeing into the future again.

In this particular event that she was seeing, she saw two figures fighting against one another. To her they looked like two dark shadowy figures, but soon it was becoming clear. She soon realized that the two dark figures were in fact Gambit and Kurt. And the two of them seemed to be fighting in front of a crowd of people. Though everybody was running and trying to escape, Gambit and Kurt were at each others throats.

"_Giv' it up Nightcrawler! She's wit' us now!"_

_"No! She doesn't belong with you or Magneto! She belongs home with us!"_

At that moment Gambit threw what looked like cards at Kurt. And these cards appeared to be on fire. Luckily, Kurt teleported away just in time, and landed on top of the restaurant's roof. Then Gambit took out his pole, began to run with it in his hands, pressed a button, and the thing got longer. Then he brings the pole down to the ground and goes flying up too the roof. After that the vision was over.

Raven soon snapped back to reality.

"_OMG! That was Gambit and Kurt fighting each other, and for what? Me? But wait, if I had a vision of that, then does that mean that it's going to happen tonight? If so, then when's it going to happen?" _Raven thought to herself, until she felt somebody shaking her hand.

"Cherie? Cherie? The waiter's here." Said Gambit to here.

"Oh!"

So the two of them placed their orders and then awaited for their food to arrive.

_Meanwhile_

In the mean time, Kurt was walking around the city (wearing his inducer of course) looking around for some sort of clue that might lead him to Raven. If not that, then at least he could go around asking people if they've seen her or not. (In case you're all wondering, Kurt happens to have a picture of her that Kitty took of the two of them. it was when Raven was coming out of the infirmary that day.) Kurt had gone into buildings; stood outside; asked random people; kept his eyes peeled; etc. Yet he had no luck what-so-ever with finding her.

He was just about ready to give up, but he asked one more person before heading home. He walked up to this nice looking old couple, showed them Raven's picture, and then asked if they've seen her?

"Oh my, well...she seems like such a sweet young girl. Uh Harold, doesn't she look familiar?" Asked the old women to her husband.

"Uh...hm...uh let me see here." Said Harold adjusting his glasses and getting a closer look at the picture.

He looked at it and studied it very carefully. It wasn't long before Harold gave his response.

"I've seen that girl. She passed by here not to long ago actually."

"Really? You've seen her? When? Where? Was she with anyone?" Asked Kurt who was eager to know.

"Whoa there sonny. Settle down now and I'll tell you. It was just 25 minutes ago I think, when I saw your girlfriend walking down the street with a young man by her side."

"A young man? What did he look like?"

"Well...he appeared to look a year or two older then her; wearing a long trench coat; wearing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes; had a bit of a beard; and he seemed to have a French accent when he talked to her."

"Oh no...uh...do you know which way they went?"

"Down that way. I think he spoke about taking her some place to eat."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No trouble sonny, no trouble at all. Oh, and good luck with finding your girlfriend."

"Thank you, but she's not my girlfriend...yet." And with that Kurt begins running down the sidewalk.

"Ah young love. You just can't stop or fight it." Said Harold looking at his wife as the two of them smiled at each other.

Kurt was still running when he quickly stopped in his tracks. He was only a couple of feet away from the restaurant when he saw her. There was Raven, only a couple of feet away from him smiling and talking to someone who was in front of her. Kurt knew who it was that was with her.

"Gambit. That son-of-a...wait, what's going on over there? I've got to find out what's going on." Kurt said to himself as he looked around until he noticed a tree close by.

Looking around and then entering into a dark alley, Kurt teleported thus landing in the tree.

Trying not to make to much noice, Kurt grabbed a hold of some tree branches and then held on tight. He tried to stay perfectly still as he looked down at the table where Raven and Gambit sat together. Listening very carefully, Kurt was able to hear everything that the two of them were talking about.

"So petite, y' enjoyin' tonight?" Asked Gambit leaning in close to Raven.

"Um...well...to be honest I-I guess it's going well." She told him giving a nervous smile.

"Now why so nervous Cherie? Y' not havin' a good tim'?"

"Oh no, no it-it-its not that I'm just...uh well um...I-I'm feeling a bit home sick that's all."

"Well if y' want, we'll go back t' the base afte' this."

"No, no not that home. I mean the Institute. I just...um...I just really miss the Institute, my friends, my life, everything."

"Bu' petite, y' hav' a unique gift, and y' promised t' stay. Don't forge' wha' Magneto told y'."

"I know, I know its just...I'm not feeling comfortable with all of this. Everything just seems scary and reminds me of my old home. I'm a bit scared Gambit."

"Hush now my petite." Said Gambit taking Raven's hands.

"I'm here fo' y', and I always will b'. No need t' b' so sad. If y' ever feel this wa' again, then I'll b' there fo' y'."

"Hm, I betcha say that to all the girls?"

"Only the pretty ones."

This made Raven slightly blush from the comment. She was unaware that Kurt was watching from up in the tree.

_"I can't be seeing this. She's out with Gambit and he's flirting with her? That bastard! Oh...I sware I'm going to kill him! Yet what I can't understand is what Gambit ment by Raven making a promise? What's that about? Wait, maybe it has something to do with her kidnapping. Magneto must have said or did something that's causing her to stay with him. Plus, whys she going out with Gambit? I've got to get in closer."_ Kurt thought to himself.

Carefully, Kurt climbed down the tree to get a closer look and hear more of what was going on.

"What are you up to Gambit?" Kurt asked himself as he kept on watching the two of them.

He watched as the waiter brought them their food and the two of them ate their dinner. Kurt grew kind of bored just sitting around in the tree watching Raven and Gambit. Time passed by and soon dessert came.

"_Ah...I can't just keep sitting in this tree! I've got to go and do something!"_

And that's when Kurt teleported out of the tree and underneath an empty table. He pulled up the table cloth and spied on Raven and Gambit from underneath. Kurt had to do something to get Raven away from Gambit, but the question was what? What could he do to get her away from him? Then he had an idea. Taking out his cellphone, Kurt dialed the restaurant number that he saw from a billboard. Quickly he dialed the number and then awaited for someone to pick it up. The phone rang, but it wasn't long before it was answered by the assistant manager.

"Hello this is Franklin Grover 'Assistant manager' how can I help you?"

"Um...hello? Yes, um I need to speak with someone." Said Kurt trying to figure out what to say.

"Alright, and who may I ask do you need to speak with?"

"Oh...uh...I need to speak to...uh speak to someone who happens to be at the restaurant at this moment."

"Alright, but who specifically do you need to speak with sir?"

"Oh, right uh...I need to speak to a Mr. LeBeau please."

"Ah yes you're in luck he's still here with his date. May I ask who's calling?"

"Uh...t...this is uh...Cloth. Bert Cloth speaking, and I must speak to Mr. LeBeau immediately!"

"Of course. One moment please."

So Kurt waited and watched from under the table cloth as the 'Assistant Manager' came outside, walked over to the table where Raven and Gambit were, and he saw him talking to Gambit.

"Excuse me sir, but there's a call for you from a Mr. Cloth." Said Franklin to Gambit.

"A Misour Cloth? Never hear' o' him." Said Gambit.

"He says that he needs to speak to you."

"H' mus' ha' the wrong person."

"He's calling for a Mr. LeBeau."

"I'm him."

"Then you ought to answer this call sir."

"Hm."

Gambit thought of this for a moment. Then he got up and followed Franklin inside. Leaving Raven at the table until he returned. This was Kurt's chance to get Raven, but first he had to take care of Gambit. Once Gambit answered the phone, Kurt would keep him occupied until he and Raven were away from him.

"'Ello?" Said Gambit.

"Uh...'cough' (clearing voice) yes?" He said.

"Is this Misour Cloth?"

"Uh yes, yes that is me."

"Do I kno' y'?"

"Well...sort of, but I need you to listen to me."

"Why shoul' I?"

"Because...I have vidal information from Magneto."

"Reall'? How do y' kno' of Magneto?"

"I-I-I'm a secret agent of his. Now listen up okay? This is classified information so it's really important that you listen to me."

"Fin', what is it?"

"Right...one moment please. I need to quickly get the information before I tell you."

"Fin', bu' hurr' up."

Knowing that Gambit would wait, Kurt snuck from under the table and ran up to Raven.

"Raven!" He cried out to her.

"Huh?" Said Raven turning her attention to whoever called her name.

When she turned her head, she saw Kurt running towards her.

"Kurt? Kurt is that you?"

"Raven!"

"Kurt!"

Raven got up from her chair and ran to Kurt giving him a great big hug. He of course returned the hug to her.

"Kurt, it's really you." She said in happiness.

"Jea. It's me Raven, and you don't know how happy I am to see you again." He told her looking into her eyes.

"W...W...What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you. Come on, we've got to go before Gambit finds out that it was me who was calling him."

"You called Gambit? You're Mr. Cloth?"

"Jea. I made a fake call in order to keep him occupied so that way I could get you."

"Aw Kurt...that's so sweet of you. Thank you, but...you shouldn't be here."

"It's okay, we'll be able to get away from Gambit before he finds out. Now come on, take my hand and I'll get us out of here."

"Kurt...thank you but...

"Oh right, we'll go behind the tree and then I'll teleport."

"Kurt...I...I..."

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go back home?"

"I do Kurt. I really do want to go home, but...I can't leave."

"What? Why not?"

"I-I-I made a promise Kurt. I promised Magneto that I would stay."

"What? Why did you do that? Did he threaten you? Tell you lies? What did he do or tell you Raven?"

"Kurt please! Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Maybe it's because I care about you! The Professor has been searching for you and me and the others have been training for battle just in case. I begged Logan and the Professor to let me go looking for you, but they wouldn't let me. I've been worried sick about you for the past two weeks; and when I finally find you, you go pushing me away? Raven, what's really going on?"

"Kurt...I...I...I..." But she couldn't say anything back to him.

Tears started to form and build up in her eyes.

"Oh no! No...don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry Raven." Said Kurt who brought her close to his chest and held her close to him.

"Kurt. Y-Y-You need to leave. N-N-Now." Said Raven while crying.

"Why? I'm not leaving without you Raven." Kurt told her.

"You have t-t-to. I-I had a vision. A-A vision that showed me you and Gambit fighting; a-a-and you guys w-w-were fighting...fighting over...me."

"A vision? Fighting over you? Raven what are you..." But before he could finish that sentence, Raven gasped, pushed Kurt away, and backed away from him.

Kurt looked at her wondering why she backed away from him. He looked at Raven and saw a terrified look on her face. Not sure why she was scared, Kurt walked up to her, but only to have her walk back from him.

"Raven? Raven what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Leave. Now. Kurt. Please. Go. Back." She told him slowly.

"What...Why?"

"B-B-Behind you."

Confused, Kurt did what she said and slowly turned his head around. Only to gasp and jump back when he saw gambit standing only a foot away from him. And let's just say that Gambit looked angry. He had his arms crossed, and his sunglasses were off.

"Somethin' wrong Misour?" He asked Kurt.

_"Oh no! Kurt..." _Raven thought to herself as she shook her head and covered her face with one hand.

"Gambit." Kurt muttered under his breathe and stared at him with anger.

"Why so angry Misour?" Gambit asked him.

"Gee, maybe it has something to do with you taking away my gir...I mean my friend from me, an-and the others as well."

"What, a gu' can' jus' pick a girl a tak' her wit' him?"

"No! You! Can't!"

People from other tables outside turned their attention to the boys. They all just watched what was going on.

"Easy, easy now. I can tel' tha' you're mad."

"Gee, you think?"

"Com' on now. You can't reall' blame me fo' takin' her can you?"

"I can and I am. You better get out of here and let Raven go."

"Mak' m'."

"Oh you are so asking for it right now!"

Gambit just chuckled at Kurt's remark.

Which made Kurt get more angry.

Raven who was watching the boys argue feared for what was to probably come next. She had to do something, but she was really scared and nervous at the moment that she couldn't move or do anything.

"_Please Kurt. Please don't fight him. I don't want anything to happen to you. I've got to get him out of here. Before Gambit decides to do anything that could hurt him. Or worse! Oh god! What to do? What to do? I've got to do something!" _Raven thought to herself.

"Why no' le' the femma decide fo' herself?" Gambit suggested to Kurt.

Kurt then turned and looked at Raven who was just staring at the two of them.

"Raven?" Said Kurt.

"Raven could you come here please?"

Obeying him, Raven walked up to Kurt who held onto her as she started to shake.

"Calm down its alright. Just go to the person who you really want to." Kurt whispered in her ear.

Raven nodded her head so that he could understand. Kurt backed up and awaited for Raven to decide who she wanted to go to.

She looked at Kurt.

She looked at Gambit.

The back at Kurt.

Then back at Gambit.

Both were awaiting patiently for her decision.

"_Oh...Oh...I...I don't know! Who do I choose? Kurt? Gambit? I-I can't decide. I've got to chose one of them. Which one though?" _Raven thought to herself.

"I-I-I choose..." She started.

"I chose...I don't know. I-I just can't decide."

"What?" Both Kurt and Gambit said.

"I can't choose between the two of you. I'm sorry, but...I just can't. I've come to respect the two of you and I don't want to make things worse. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Well then. Guess I better eliminat' the competition." Said Gambit who took out his playing card, lite them up, and then threw them at Kurt.

"Kurt look out!" Cried Raven as the cards flew over her head and towards Kurt.

Luckily, Kurt teleported just as the cards touched the ground and created an explosion. Everybody outside who was watching the three of them (which would be everyone.) started to get up and run away screaming.

"Oh no." Said Raven covering her mouth.

She was so terrified at the moment that she couldn't get up and run. Instead, she crawled to a near-by table and hid underneath it. She was really scarred, and afraid of what was happening from underneath the table cloth. She grabbed her legs and brought them to her body holding them close to her. She could hear the sounds of people screaming and explotions occuring.

"Oh no. No this wasn't suppose to happen. Was it? I mean, this is kind of like my vision, but I haven't heard Kurt and Gambit say what they'd said in my vision. At least not yet anyway. Oh...what am I going to do now?" Raven asked herself.

She lifted up the table cloth and looked outside. Everybody that was originally at the resturant had left. The people left were her, Kurt, and Gambit.

The boys were at each others throats fighting each other and dodging attacks. Gambit was throwing tons of cards at Kurt. While Kurt kept on teleporting to different spots everytime Gambit did that. Raven started to shake, but she had to calm down. Taking a few deep breathes, she knew that she had to do something to stop the boys from fighting.

"I've got to put a stop to this, and I think I know how." She told herself.

Looking around, Raven closed her eyes, and then began concentrating.

She knew that the only way to stop those two was too use her powers.

So Raven focused and concentrated the best she could in order to create a shadow to help aid her. Once she was done, her eyes turned entirely black, and then, she made the shadow move across the ground and go straight to where Kurt and Gambit were. The shadow was quick, and also very sneaky. It moved fast like a snake, but quiet as a mouse.

Just then, the shadow was only a few inches away from the boys. So Raven moved her fingers a bit and made the shadow jump into the air, and then spin around the boys. When Kurt and Gambit saw this, they stopped fighting and watched as the shadow encircled them in its trap.

"What's going on?" Asked Kurt.

"What is this?" Asked Gambit.

Then Kurt realized what was going on.

"Raven." He said to himself.

Just then, Raven came up to the pair, and her eyes were still all black. She didn't appear to be quiet herself, and yet she made the shadow stop spinning, and engage on Gambit. The shadow obayed and constricted itself around Gambit's body. Although he tried to get himself loose, the shadow made it so he couldn't.

That was when Raven's eyes turned back to there normal silver color, and she passed out onto the ground. Luckily, Kurt teleported himself over, and caught her just in time. He looked down at her face, and held her close to his body.

"_It's okay now. She's safe, and with you now. That's all that matters right now. Nothing else. Now to get her back to the mansion, and away from here." _Kurt thought to himself as he teleported leaving Gambit with a shadow tied around his body.

**(Later back at The Mansion)**

Kurt had just gotten himself back into his room with Raven still in his arms. He was tired, and a bit torn up, but he could care less about that right now. All that mattered right now was that Raven was back where she belonged. So carefully, Kurt carried Raven to his bed and placed her down on it. Grabbing the blanket, teleporting, and then re-appearing to put the blanket onto her body. After that was taken care of, Kurt fell onto the floor and let out a sigh.

"Aw man, what a night." He said to himself.

"I just hope the Professor doesn't find out that I snuck out to find Raven, fought against Gambit, and then teleported all the way back here carrying Raven?"

"No need to Kurt. I already know." Said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Kurt let out a quick scream before covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake up Raven. Then he stood up and saw the Professor with Storm and Logan by the doorway. Kurt let out a nervous giggle and showed a nervous smile to them.

"Uh...Professor? Uh, ho-how long have you been there?" Asked Kurt.

"We just got here Kurt, but I know what you did, and I can only say that I'm a little disappointed in you." The Professor replied.

"Bu-But I didn't mean to Professor. I-I mean...and a resturant...shadow attack...and Gambit started it, and I was only..." Said Kurt trying to explain.

"Kurt I know what you did, what you were going to do, and everything that happened." Said the Professor.

"What I don't know is why you didn't call for help, or why you decided to fight in front of a crowd of people?"

"Well Gambit started it, and I was trying to be careful, but he wouldn't stop." Said Kurt.

"That doesn't answer my question Kurt." Said the Professor.

Kurt looked down at the floor in disappointment and shame.

"I-I'm sorry Professor. The truth is, I-I really, really like Raven and I couldn't just sit around while Magneto did who knows what to her. So, I took off and went searching for her, and what do I find? I find her at a resturant with Gambit, and...it just broke me Professor. I couldn't stand the fact that she was with Gambit, and so I distracted Gambit, and went to get Raven. However, Raven was a little uneased because she made a promise of some sort to Magneto and then Gambit came and we got into an arguement. Then we asked Raven to choose between the two of us, but she couldn't. Then Gambit threw one of his cards at me, and then...well I just started to fight against him." Explained Kurt to the Professor.

"Please Professor, if you're gonna punish someone, then punish me. I broke the rules and went off on my own. That and I used my powers in front of a crowd of people, all just to get Raven back. So again, if anyone's gonna get punished, then it'll be me."

"Well Kurt I'm glad you you're taking full responsibility for your actions and admitting to them. I'm also glad that nobody was hurt, and that Jennifer's alright. Though I'm still disappointed in you for using your powers in front of public and going out on your own to get Jennifer back. However, due to all of this, I'm only going to punish you for two weeks, and hope that you never do this again." The Professor told Kurt.

"I promise Professor, it won't happen again." Kurt responded.

"I'm glad to hear that Kurt. Now then, Logan, please take Jennifer into the emergency wing. I'll be there shortly, and Kurt, you best be getting back to bed now." Said the Professor.

"Yes Professor." Said Kurt and off to his room he teleported.

_The Next Morning/ Raven's POV_

Ugh!

My head's pounding, and spinning like crazy. What happened last night? I couldn't put my finger on it, but I think I did something, and Kurt and Gambit were there. Oh my gosh! Kurt! Oh no! I-I told him to leave, and forget about me, but...but he just wouldn't leave. Not without me anyway, but then he and Gambit started fighting, and I was scared. Scared that something bad was going to happen, and it would be all my fault. After that though, it's all a blank.

Aw man...

Huh? Oh, my eyes are starting to open. I-I see this bright light, and its coming to me. It-Its getting closer to me, and it feels so warm. Wow, I never thought something like this bright light could feel so...wonderful. Wait a minute now. Something's happening. The light's starting to shrink, an-and I'm starting to see other things.

Huh?

Where am I?

Soon the light had fadded, and I found myself in the exact same place as when I first woke up. In the emergency room in the Institute. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, rubbed them, and sat up in the bed. Yep. I was right back in the emergency room at the Institute alright, but how? Its not like I used my powers to...Kurt! Of course, it's so obvious! Who else would get me back at home? Kurt that's who! Aw man Kurt, why did you bring me back here? Magneto's only gonna send Gambit or one of his other minions to come and take me back.

"Jennifer?" Said a familiar voice.

I turn my head and who do I see?

Why none other than Professor X himself and Storm as well.

"Professor? Storm?" I say.

"Yes Jennifer, it's us. How are you feeling this morning?" The Professor asked me.

"Um...alright I guess, but how'd I get here?" I reply.

"It's a long story Jennifer, but I think I can help you with that." He said and came over to me.

Placing his hand onto my forehead, I began to see images of what took place last night. Everything from the resturant, to Gambit and Kurt fighting for me, to me using my powers to stop them.

"Oh my god." I mumbled as the Professor removed his hand from my forehead.

"Professor..." I started but didn't know what to say.

"Its alright Jennifer, I know you were only trying to help." Said the Professor.

"Bu-But Professor, I caused that mess, and I shouldn't even be here." I tell him.

"Why is that Jennifer?" He asked me.

"Because, because I promised Magneto that I'd work for him. Only to protect you guys, but if I'm here, then he'll come after me he will. I can't have anyone suffer like I have back at home. If I stay here, I'll only cause trouble and I can't do that to you guys. I should be the only one to get into trouble with Magneto, and just give myself up."

"Jennifer, I know this might be difficult for you, but there's no need to worry."

"Bu-But Professor, where you even listening to me? Magneto will come, and he'll stop anyone who gets in his way."

"And we're wlling to do anything possible to protect you Jennifer."

"Why are you saying that? Its not like I'm that important to anyone anyway."

"Why do you say that Jennifer?"

"Isn't it obvious Professor? I was only here for a week and I get myself kidnapped and then I cause trouble. Let's face it, I'm not that important to the X-men."

"Don't talk like Jennifer, you are important and the team needs you. I know you can do great things if you just have faith in yourself."

"Yeah right. I could barely live and survive back home, so what makes this any different?"

"Becuase Jennifer, you have us, and we'll always be there for you."

"Oh really? Well tell me something Professor, where were you guys when I needed you 8 years ago? Where were you when I got beaten and starved to death? Where were you when Gambit came into my room and kissed me? Where were you when I got taken away and trapped for 2 whole weeks? And where were you last night when I needed help the most? You weren't there for me Professor. You and the X-men weren't there for me at all."

"Jennifer I..."

"No Professor, I don't want to hear anything else. In fact, maybe it would have been best if you guys never came for me in the first place."

"Jennifer please listen..."

"I don't wanna listen anymore Professor! I'm through listening and being told what to do. I'm sick of it! All my life I've been bossed around and nobody has ever offered any help. Then you guys came into my life and I thought that things would be different and better now, but I was wrong. You guys don't care about me enough to come and save me from my nightmares!"

"Jennifer..."

"Please Professor, just...just leave me alone."

Then I covered myself with the blanket and layed back down on the bed. I was just so upset right now that I didn't want anybody to bug me or even come near me for a while. I felt warm tears start to come down my eyes, but I ignored them and closed my eyes. I just wanted to be somewhere else right now. Somewhere where I wouldn't have to worry or deal with these sort of things ever again.

"Alright Jennifer, we'll give you sometime alone." Said the Professor.

I head him and Storm head out of the room, and soon, I was all alone.

_Outside of the Emergency Room_

Kurt was pacing back and forth. Awaiting the Professor so that he could go and see Raven; but when the Professor and Storm came out, they didn't look very happy.

"Professor? Storm? Wh-What's..." Began Kurt.

"It's Jennifer Kurt. She seems to think that nobody needs her, and that we don't care for her." Storm told him.

"What? That's crazy? I care about her, you guys care about her, and everybody cares about her. Why would she say something like that?" Kurt asked them demanding answers.

"Perhaps since Jennifer grew up in an unpleasent environment, that she's feeling these emotions. She's just so upset at us because she thinks that although we tried to find her, we never bother to go out looking. We didn't bother to come for her and help her. Get her out of Magneto's hands and back here where she belongs. She's just feeling neglected and upset right now. Its best that we give her sometime alone before going back to talk to her." The Professor explained to Kurt.

"What? But Professor, she needs us. More then she knows, but how could she say things like that?" Kurt asked him.

"Again Kurt, she feels neglected and upset right now. Its best that we just leave her be for now." The Professor told him.

Kurt looked away for a moment, but then got an idea.

"Let me talk to her Professor. She'll listen to me, and she's always happy to see me."

"Kurt I know you want to help, but we should respect Jennifer's request and leave her be."

"Aw...but Professor! I lov..."

"I know what you're feeling Kurt, and I respect that."

"Then let me talk to her. Please Professor, I don't want to lose her again."

The look on Kurt's face and the sound of his voice made the Professor feel a little guilty. He knew what Kurt was thinking and after what he told him last night, how could he refuse?

"Alright Kurt, I'll give you sometime to talk to Jennifer." Said the Professor which brightened up Kurt's spirits.

"Really Professor? Thank you!" Said Kurt.

"Just remember, Jennifer's still upset so its best not to try and upset her anymore." Said the Professor.

"I understand Professor, and thank you." Said Kurt as he hurried inside to see Raven.

"Raven? Raven it's me! I wanna talk to..." Was all Kurt got to say before he saw that the bed Raven was in, was now empty.

"You. What the...Raven? Raven?"

Kurt began searching the entire room from top to bottom. Hoping that Raven was just playing around with him and hiding; but after searching the entire room for her, Kurt found no trace of Raven anywhere. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.

"Oh no." Said Kurt who began to worry.

"PROFESSOR!"

"PROFESSOR!"

Quickly Kurt ran out of the room and went to the Professor.

"PROFESSOR!" He cried out and ran faster until he began teleporting instead.

_So, I bet you're all wondering what happened to Raven?_

_Where she went and/or why she disappeared?_

_Well the answers aren't good, but here's what happened after the Professor and Storm left Raven._

_Oh, and it's gonna be from her Point Of View k?_

**(Raven's POV)**

I can't stand it!

I just can't stand it!

What is wrong with me?

Why did I saw those things to the Professor?

Why did I snap and act out like that?

Ugh!

I'm such a freak.

After that back talk, I'll never be allowed to stay here ever again, but why would anyone need or want me around? In fact, I shouldn't even be here at all. Maybe I was better off suffering from my parent's or getting kidnapped twice by Pietro and Gambit. At least they seemed to care about me more then my friends do, or have. I could not be thinking straight, but I don't care. They don't want or need me anymore, so now I'm calling it quits.

I rose from my bed and stood on the floor.

I looked around to make sure the coast was clear; and then, I spread out my arms, focused, and created a force of shadows around me. The shadows wrapped and encircled all around my body. I closed my eyes and continued my concentration. Hopefully, this would make me disappear out of the mansion and appear someplace else. Where exactually I don't know, but I'll worry about that after I start to vanish.

Pretty soon, I could feel the cold touch of the shadows upon my body, and I soon felt them grab ahold of me and they held a good grip on me. I kept my cool, but didn't say a word. Except for maybe a moan, but I don't think that really counts. Now I can feel the shadows on my body, and they're covering me like a thick blanket. Soon I was covered in the cold darkness of the shadows, and I suddenly began to feel myself fade away into the air.

Until...

I was gone.

_That's basically what happened to Raven, but where did she disappear to?_

_Now that my friends is just what you have to figure out 4 urselves._

_Think about it b4 placing down any reviews/comments 4 this story._

_Also, try 2 figure out what'll or what might happen next if u want 2._

_Thank u!_


	7. Update

**Shadow**

**Update**

**Chapter 7**

_**Hello there fellow readers and authors of Fanfiction!**_

_**I have an important announcement 2 make!**_

_**U may have missed it, or didn't get the memo on what was the last few things I said.**_

_**However...**_

_**I'm putting it back up in this chapter so that way u can all get it, read it, and review it please.**_

_**Jennifer or Raven as she like's being called, had disappeared from the X-men and the Institute!**_

_**Duh-Duh-Duh!**_

_**Where she disappeared 2 is unkown?**_

_**Why she disappeared is stated in chapter 6.**_

_**Though if u wanna know again, it's because she felt as th0ough nobody cared 4 her. That she was useless and unneeded and underappreciated by her fellow X-men. So what does she do? What else but run away and never look back I suppose would b the best answer 2 that.**_

_**Now I'm gonna need all ur help!**_

_**It is up 2 all of u authors and readers 2 figure out and put the pieces of the puzzle together.**_

_**4 those of u who have read this b4 or already, you will or should know all about Raven's meetings with The Brotherhood, Magneto, and his goons.**_

_**I want u guys...**_

_**If u please?**_

_**I want u 2 review and state ur opinions on where Raven disappeared 2?**_

_**Who she might turn 2 4 comfort?**_

_**Will she join The Brotherhood or Magneto?**_

_**Will show return 2 The X-men?**_

_**Perhaps Kurt will go searching 4 her again?**_

_**Or maybe...**_

_**Well...**_

_**I'm gonna leave it up 2 u guys.**_

_**Please do what's asked, and u shall recieve.**_

_**Thank u all! :)**_


	8. Another Update

**Shadow**

**Another Update**

**Chapter 8**

_**I have another message 4 all of u readers and writers.**_

_**Please listen 2 what I have 2 say.**_

_**I can't take it anymore! **_

_**The wait is driving me insane!**_

_**I finished chaper 6, but no new reviews.**_

_**Then I put up another chapter, and as 4 help, but nothing.**_

_**So now it looks as though I'm gonna have 2 gain ur eyes and words by doing this.**_

_**UPDATE**_

_**If anybody recalls from my last chapter, Raven's run away from the Institute. However, the real question is where she has gone off to. Now I was hoping 2 get a bunch of reviews on ur opinion, but it looks as though I'm gonna have 2 create suspence. In order 2 get what we all want, I'm gonna give u all this update on my story.**_

_**So when I put it up, I would like u all 2 review please.**_

_**Cause I would really, really like 2 get some more reviews please.**_

**_Well, here I go!_**

_Update_

P.S. This is gonna be in Raven's Point Of View.

...

I sat down next to the old oak tree. Gazing up at the stars with tears in my eyes, as I tried to not think about the people I once loved. Although it was rather difficult because I had grown some what close to them in just one week.

Yet I made my decision and I wasn't going back.

But, I didn't know if I was making the right choice in doing so.

Could it be that I had made a huge mistake?

No!

No, I-I couldn't have made a mistake. They didn't care about me, and if they did they would have come to save me. They wouldn't have just left me there for 2 whole weeks and not come looking for me. More tears were coming down my face, but I just rubbed them all away. I had no need to cry anymore, but I couldn't help myself. What was done is now done, and I have to make the best of it.

I looked up into the night sky again, and tried to regain my confidence and thoughts. The only way that I was going to get anywhere in my life, was by learning to make my own decisions and speaking up for myself.

I had to forget my past, and move onto the future.

I was no longer an X-men, nor was I apart of Magneto's team.

I now had the chance to make my own decisions and start a new life.

But the question is...How do I do that?

**That's all I've got...sorry**

**Please leave reviews and at least give me a bit of an idea?**

**Anything!**

**Please?**

**Just a thought and suggestion**

**I'm not asking 4 much**

**Just want ur opinions and whether I should continue with this story or not**

**Again, I'm not asking 4 much**

**Thank u!**


	9. Update 2

**Shadow**

**Update 2**

**Chapter 9**

_**Hi Everybody!**_

_**I have some important news 2 tell u all!**_

_**I've decided to cancel this story and make a whole new one!**_

_**Isn't that great?**_

_**I'm gonna make another X-Men Evolution story similar to this, but then again, maybe I won't.**_

_**I mean I've got another X-Men Evoultion called Retriever, which is just as good as this one I suppose.**_

_**It's ur choice, but I'm just letting everybody know about this.**_

_**So keep in touch and by that I mean with my other stories.**_

_**Hoped u all enjoyed reading this.**_

_**So...**_

_**Goodbye 4 now until I write again.**_


End file.
